Old Version of Little Lights and Tiny Doors
by Gears112
Summary: NEW VERSION IS UP NOW. Old Plot: Marion's not the best with his magic spells, so it's no surprise that his prank backfired again. The accidental victims? The night guards, of course. Watch as the now toddler-night guards tried to survive the embarrassment of being raised by the animatronics and try to get back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 1: A Strange Thing To Wake Up To

Jeremy blinked and groaned, that was probably the best sleep he had in years. He frowned as he saw the baby blue ceiling above him; he didn't remember his room having that color, nor the pizzeria's security office ceiling. He tried to push himself up, but found that his coordination wasn't working as he kicked and squirmed, tiring him out pretty fast.

' _Ok, don't panic_ ' He thought to himself after settling down and getting his breath back. ' _I probably slept in a weird position, and paying for it now..._ ' He sighed before he managed to roll on his stomach and making a cute sounding 'opfh' making him come face to face with a plush fox that looked a lot like Foxy, minus the derp face the fox always seemed to make when he wasn't trying to jump at him back at the old pizzeria. Jeremy frowned.

"That's a really big plushie..." He mumbled before he heard a door opened. "What the-"

"Are ye up yet boyo?"

"Foxy, don't yell! What if he's still sleeping."

"Ah, can it, ye overgrown teddy bear; he's been sleeping for the past two hours; I doubt it'll be that bad if I wake him."

"You don't know the first thing about raising babies, do you?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he turned and saw himself in what appeared the world's largest crib. His jaw dropped as he spotted the extremely large fox and bear at the door's entrance. Jeremy the most appropriate sound; a small high pitched squeak as the fox looked at the light brown bear with rosy cheeks.

"See? He's up."

"You still have no clue about raising kids..."

.

* * *

.

"And that's how ya do it..."

"Ooooh..." Mike roused from his dreamless sleep, finding himself in a weird position; he felt like his legs were being lifted slightly and being set down. He frowned as he tried to get his legs free. "Oh he's squirming! He might fall off the table!" The first voice chuckled and Mike opened his eyes, though he winced at the bright lights of the room.

"It's fine, Chica, I've got him." Mike blinked before he was lifted up by the purple rabbit. There were several thoughts in Mike's head racing around crazily as the rabbit chuckled. "What's the matter, bud? You look so cute like this..." Mike whimpered as he tried to wake himself from this crazy dream, shaking his head and making a cute sounding grunt.

"Mikey, please be careful," Chica cooed. "I don't want you to get sick...I mean that'll mess these cute pjs we found." Mike froze before looking down at himself and gasping.

.

* * *

.

"She's a little rascal, ain't she?" Rebecca frowned as she tried turning over in her sleep before realizing that she didn't recognize the voice.

"Yep, just a little rascal..." She groggily rubbed her eyes and yawned, earning adorable 'awws'.

"Wha..." She started to ask before she gasped as she looked at the giant seeming animatronics; a golden colored bear with ink black eyes and the olive greenish yellow rabbit with pale .

"Bah?" The rabbit chuckled as it poked her stomach, getting an unintended giggle. "Are you a sheepy? Going Bah, Bah, Bah? Are you trying to be Mary's little lamb? Or a sleepy sheepy?" Rebecca tried to stifle the giggles as she swatted at the rabbit's paw/hand. The yellow rabbit pouted playfully and looked at the golden bear. "She's being grumpy..."

"Well, we did interrupt her nap..." The gold bear remarked and Rebecca raised an eyebrow; what were those idiots talking about? The only nap she was having was only prep for when her night shift started, and she knew for a fact that she was by herself in her bedroom. Speaking of which, where was she?" She looked around and frowned; it wasn't the horror attraction (and besides that was burnt to the ground) and it definitely not her own apartment. "Are you hungry, little one?" Rebecca gave the two a 'wtf' face as the bear picked her up.

"I suppose not..." The rabbit said and Rebecca's jaw dropped as she recongized the rabbit.

"It'sth bwou!" She exclaimed, pointing at the rabbit before gasping and covering her mouth andtrying to figure out what the fuck just happened as said rabbit chuckled and looked at the golden bear.

"She's adorable like this...ain't she?"

"I suppose...I wonder if the others' are going to like her..." Rebecca was going to ask what he meant but squeaked in surprise as the bear said as he held the stunned toddler against his chest; the fur was really soft and Rebecca felt her face flush in embarrassment as the rabbit scoffed.

"Knowing the others? Pssh, They'll love her...Come on, Goldie, let's go..." Springs sai as he led the way. "Time's a wastin'." The bear chuckled deeply before looking at Rebecca.

"Papa Springs is a silly bunny, isn't he?" Rebecca groaned and buried her face in the golden bear's soft chest. "I thought it was funny...but I suppose you're still sleepy...go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there..." He waited for a response and chuckled as he heard the toddler making unintentionally adorable noises as she held a tight grip on his fur, and snuggling against it before falling asleep, making a cute snoring sound. He smiled as he followed Springs, who didn't seem impressed.

"Seriously? Papa Springs?"

"What? It's the best thing I could come up with..."

.

* * *

.

 **The plot bunny couldn't wait, so here it is; The Next FNAF Story~! And it's the night guards' turn to be adorable!**

 **And at the moment, this is a different AU from all the other AUs I've done (I'll let you know if it changes)**

 **Feel free to give your thoughts on whether you want the night guards to be normal human toddlers, or would you prefer the night guards being cute and adorable animatronic toddlers. And if you have suggestions for a better sounding title, please let me know**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Please Enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 2: New Looks

 _Later_

"Oh Mikey, please smile..." Chica begged as the toddler huffed and turned away. She sighed in annoyance before looking at the purple bunny. "Bonnie...he's not listening..."

"Well, he's probably still a little shocked with the outfit..I mean, he's probably so stunned that he's so adorable..." Mike grumbled under his breath before rubbing his nose; this was completely stupid and the weirdest dream ever. "Well, Toy Freddy and Foxy are bringing the baby they woke up with..." Mike raised an eyebrow and looked at Bonnie. "Yep, you get to have a playmate..."

"Why is Foxy hanging out with Teddy and Blue anyways?" Bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe their just trying to save money...You know like how Gold and Springs live together."

"I thought they did that because they were a couple..."

"Dude, how could you say that?! That's my cousin!" Mike watched the two as Freddy entered the room, adjusting his tie. He looked at Mike, and the toddler knew he should be feeling terrified, but for some strange-ass reason, he wasn't scared out of his skin seeing the bear.

"Fwadda!" Mike yelled before covering his mouth, surprised how high pitched and cute he sounded. Freddy blinked once before looking at Chica and Bonnie.

"What?"

"Good boy Mikey!" Chica squealed. "Now try say my name! Chica! Or Bonnie, come on, say it!" Mike covered his face, which he could guess was bright red, earning Chica's pout and Bonnie's 'aww'. The bird looked at Freddy. "Freddy..." She whined. "Mikey's isn't listening to me...but he's being too cute..." Freddy sighed as he was about to say something before the doors opened.

"Morning, Slackers~" A yellowed/green rabbit exclaimed, followed by a golden colored bear carrying something that was wearing a pair of light purple footie pajamas. "Me and Goldie decided to visit,"

"Clearly..." Bonnie muttered sarcastically before stopping the thing. "Who's that?" Springs smirked, like an overly proud parent.

"This, is our little rascal, Rebecca..." Gold chuckled as he gently woke the toddler up as Mike raised an eyebrow, completely confused, animatronics couldn't have kids, right?.

"We're here..." The toddler grumbled in irritation and buried her face in Gold's chest, earning the bear's chuckle. "I know, I know, you wanted to sleep, Ms. Grumpy, but we're here...you've gotta meet Uncle Bonnie, Uncle Freddy, and Auntie Chica..." Chica giggled as the two guys rolled their eyes in mild annoyance.

"Nugh...I was sweepwing..." Was the mumbled response as Gold walked over to where Mike was. Again, Mike was aware that he wasn't feeling as scared as he should be upon seeing the bear that could just appear in the security office; the most he felt was mild nervousness as the bear gently placed the purple wearing toddler down next to him. Said toddler appeared to be either a fox kit or a bear cub, with stripes around the fluffy looking tail, and Mike scooted back as the toddler rubbed her eyes and looked at him before squeaking in surprise and tried to scooting away in surprise.

"P-Pawpy!" Mike blinked in surprise as Gold chuckled.

"That's right, little rascal...he's a puppy..."

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile

Jeremy was flabbergasted and mostly confused. Here he was, small and tiny, and being held and carried to a kitchen area by the two animatronics, who at the moment were arguing with each other about waking him up. Jeremy sighed and grumbled his breath as he tried to collect his thoughts and figure out where he was.

"I didn't wake the lad up. And that's that." Foxy said in a gruff voice as he carried Jeremy over his shoulder, which was admittedly bouncy.

'It's a good thing I didn't have breakfast...or dinner...' Jeremy thought to himself as he paled a bit and covered his mouth. They made it to the kitchen soon enough, where a bright baby blue rabbit was reading the back of a breakfast box and 'watching' a pot that was about to boil over.

"Blue!" The bear exclaimed as he rushed over to the stove and franctically turned it off. The rabbit looked up.

"What is is Ted?" He looked at the stove. "Oh...whoops..."

"Whoops?! You were supposed to get his breakfast before we went to see the others..." The bear groaned as he face palmed. "Son of damn bitch...why did we agree to having you cooking?"

"Relax..." Foxy said sternly as he adjusted the toddler. "We'll just get 'im something at the pizzeria. You'll make, won't cha lad?" Foxy tickled his stomach and Jeremy, embarrassingly, started to giggle and laugh, earning smiles from the trio.

"He's such a cutie..." Blue cooed. "Chica's gonna love him..."

"Yeap." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jeremy blinked in surprise at the sound of his own voice. "Whoa...I swound weay weird..." The three looked at each other as Ted managed to get the bottle out.

"Ok, the bottle didn't explode...that's a plus..." Ted sighed in relief before grabbing a bowl and poured ice water in it. Jeremy covered his eyes as he knew exactly was going to happen as Ted placed the still boiling bottle in the water. Foxy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the toddler.

"Lad, what are ye doing? Are ye wantin' to be playin' Peek-a-"

 _CRACK!_

"What was that?" Blue asked slowly before looking at the makeshift baby bottle, which Ted lifted out, revealing that it was shattered and not holding anything anymore. "Huh..."

"I'm gonna go ahead and get going to the pizzeria." Foxy said in mild annoyance. "And we I get back, we're goin' to be rearrangin' the chore list again. Now get to cleanin'," The two adults groaned in defeat as Foxy left the place, shaking his head in annoyance before looking at Jeremy. "Boyo?" Jeremy looked up at Foxy.

"Hmm?"

"You're a smart little lad...and cute...but ye better promise that you don't tell a soul I said that." Jeremy nodded and pretended to zip his own lips, finding it strangely comfortable to be in the fox's arms and having this kind of attention, even if it was embarrassing. Foxy chuckled as Jeremy placed his head against Foxy's chest.

"I pwomise Fawkey..." Jeremy yawned, making a cute sound and Foxy chuckled to himself.

"'Ave a good nap, lad..."

.

* * *

.

 **The year's newest comedy, Three Animatronic Bachelors and a Baby XD**

 **So I've decided that the night guards are animatronic toddler night guards; And we'll get the official ruling of what their animal counterparts are next chapter (But for those worried; Jeremy is not gonna be a baby kangaroo/Joey, but he's gonna be just as a adorable. But I'm keeping the Alliterative Names theme going with them)**

 **And There is a lot of influnence from KudleyFan93's stories (Great author, check the stories out when ya get a chance)**

 **This is a drastically different AU from the rest of the AUs I've done**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 3: Someone's in the Kitchen with Chica

"Pawpy?" Mike managed out before frowning. "I'm nawt a pawpy!"

"Yesth you are!" The toddler angrily retorted before hitting her tail. She squeaked in surprise and Gold frowned.

"Be careful, little one," He said and Mike watched as the toddler's lower lip trembled as she slowly realized that she had a tail.

"W-What da..." She managed out before the door opened again.

"Alrighty, we be here," Mike and the other toddler gasped as they saw the large red fox enter. "I hope ye have an extra bottle, lass..." He paused as he saw the other two toddler. "Oh my...who be those two?" Chica beamed.

"You remember Mikey, don't you?" Foxy blinked as Gold gestured to the other toddler.

"And this is Rebecca."

"Seriously?" Foxy asked. "Cause last I checked..." He shook his head. "Well, granted that Jeremy's like that too, maybe those two shadowed idiots did something..."

"Jweremy?" Mike tried to say but ended up flubbing it up. Mike went red as Foxy chuckled, coming over.

"It's alright lad," Foxy said. "I knew what ye meant..." He chuckled as he set the toddler down; Mike noticing that Jeremy appeared to be a canine, and groggy as he yawned.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked. "Isth da dweam owfer?" He looked at Mike and Rebecca. "Whoa..." Mike blinked as he recognized the voice as, in fact, as Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy blinked a few times, trying to process what was in front of him.

"Mwike...You've gwt a twail and ewars...wow..."

"Swo dwo you." The purple wearing toddler said pointing to Jeremy, who looked down at his own tail.

"Whoa!" Jeremy exclaimed before carefully trying to grab it, and it swished back and forth, earning surprised giggles from Rebecca and Mike. "H-Hey!" Foxy let out a snicker as Gold chuckled deeply as the three tried to grab the tail. Chica giggled as she watched before making her way to the kitchen, to get food made. Admittedly she felt kinda jealous that the three guards weren't of the bird variety, but she guessed that whatever made them changed, kept up with the whole 'alliterative names' thing, and at the moment she couldn't think of any birds' names that started with 'm','j', or 'r'.

"Besides," She sighed, shaking the thoughts away. "They're so cute and so fluffly~!" She chuckled. "Who would've thought that Jeremy would make such a cute kitty! And Mikey's little ears; I don't know why kinda of puppy he is, but he's so cute! They're all so adorable!" She squealed and giggled to herself before she heard a quiet squeak sound. She stopped and listened carefully before there was a bang of pots and a 'Whoa!. Chica frowned as she looked over near the pans, trying to find out why someone else was here.

"Why'sth it swo dawk!?" One of the larger pots for the sauce making yelled, earning a surprised giggle from Chica. She bent down and lifted the pot and gasped in surprise as the baby bird looked up at her and scooted back in surprise. "Cwica?!"

"...Fritz?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"It's ok, little dude..." Shadow Bonnie said as he patted the marionette on the back, who was face down on the counter. "Mistakes happen..."

"Dude, I turned four human people into toddler animatronics..." The marionette lifted his head and looked at the dark purple rabbit. "I didn't know that was possible!"

"Dude, chill...All you got to do is relax, create a counter spell, get the toddlers back, and poof, problem solved...heck, I'll get them for ya, when you're ready, Marion." The puppet nodded, grateful.

"Thanks..."

"No big, man...oh hey, what do they look like? Just so I know what I'm doing...I think that cupcake is still stalking me after that wedding I crashed..."

"And caught the bouquet?" The rabbit nodded. "Oh..." Marion shook his head from that creepy thought before pulling up one of the tablets and showed him the photos. "Here." Shadow Bonnie skimmed through and 'awwed' at the photos.

"Those are so adorable...Ok...let's see...ok, so Mike's a mutt?"

"Well...I think more of a mastiff..." Marion admitted sheepishly.

"Oh...I get it, those are like guard dogs or something..."

"I think so..."

"Ok, ok, Jeremy's a kitty cat...cute...That klutz Fritz is a falcon-bird thing? That's a nice thing for Chica...Oh! And look at Rebecca; a cute-little bear fox, thing...though she looks like the weird love child of Freddy and Foxy..." Marion frowned in mild irritation.

"It's a called a red panda...I watched a video on them on youtube...they're quite fluffy...and you're weird."

"Am not!"

"Dude, you're as bad as Chica, assuming people are together,"

"Are not!"

"Guys, stop yelling, I'm tryin' to sleep." Shadow Freddy grumbled in his sleep.

.

* * *

.

"Stawp! Stwap!" Mike squealed as Bonnie tickled him. "Tat tickles!"

"Not till you and the other two stop being so grumpy~!" Bonnie giggled. "Come on, Mikey, it isn't so bad." Mike glared at him, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to break through.

"It'sth is!" Mike tried to argue before his stomach grumbled. He went red in embarrassment as Bonnie chuckled.

"I know why you're such a grump..." Bonnie picked him up. "You're hungry..." He looked over at Freddy. "You wanna take him to the kitchen?" Freddy blinked in surprise.

"Wait-What?!" Mike looked at Bonnie in stunned silence; that rabbit should know full well that he wouldn't want to be touched by that bear that tried getting into his, even if the bear seemed fluffy. Mike blinked and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts out; He was _not_ going to act like a baby, even if he was cute and adorable. Freddy looked equally confused and slightly freaked out, though not for the reasons Mike was thinking.

"Look, Bonnie, I don't think I should..." Freddy said slowly before there was giggling squeals as Chica came out of the kitchen, looking like a proud mama bird as she carried baby bottles on a pizza place with one hand and carrying a giggling baby bird animatronic in her other arm. "What the heck...?"

"Who's hungry~?" Chica sang.

"Who is that?" Foxy asked slowly and Chica giggled as she set the plate of bottles down on a table.

"This is my baby Foxy, he's Fritz~" Foxy and the toddlers raised their eyebrows.

"...What?"

.

* * *

.

 **We get to see the antics of Bonnie trying to be a parent, Marion trying to figure out how to fix his mess, and the inclusion of little Fritz from the Custom Night of FNAF 2.**

 **So for those keeping score/tabs:**

 **Mike- Mastiff**

 **Jeremy- Javanese Cat**

 **Rebecca- Red Panda**

 **Fritz- Falcon**

 **Though if people want I can 'arrange' for the guards to turn into different animatronics**

 **Marion: Ah come on, I want my magic do something right!**

 **Sorry, bud, if the readers want it, they'll get it. *Marion groans***

 **Other than that, Please Rate/Review and Enjoy~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 4: Toddler Talk

 _Later_

"We newer spweak of tat agwain." Rebecca mumbled as she was set back down in the playpen area after 'breakfast'. They each had been fed from a baby bottle and despite their initial protests, they were apparently starving and drank extremely fast and quickly, earning cooing from Chica and awws from the other animatronics.

"Agweed." Jeremy sighed as Mike and Fritz were placed in the playpen, who nodded in agreement as well. Jeremy looked at Fritz as the 'adults' grabbed their own breakfast. "And dude, wat's with you?! You're way too mwellow about tis!" The bird in question shrugged.

"Itw's nwot tat bwig of a dweal or a pwoblem," Fritz said. "I mwean, owher tan the wisp, and the fweathers...I dwon't swee da bwig dweal."

"We're twoddlers." Rebecca argued, gesturing to all of them.

"And fwurrwies," Mike added.

"Swo? At weast the anwatwontwic" He completely flubbed the word 'animatronic', but the others nodded, knowing what he meant. "Aren't twying to hurt us..." Rebecca huffed and laid back, holding onto her tail.

"Stwill swucks..." She grumbled as she rubbed her tail.

"Wet's jwust humor them fwor a bwit."

"What?"

"It's gonna be ok." Fritz said. "Let's juwsth rwoll with it. Wat's da worse dat cwould happen?"

.

* * *

.

"How Long has he been at the books?"

"About two hours, non stop." Shadow Bonnie noted as they watched Marion look through books, trying to figure out a counter-spell. "You think we should help him out? I mean, he's gonna run himself ragged..."

"Probably not," Shadow Bonnie looked at his bear counterpart, clearly surprised. "Marion's magic is more powerful than ours."

"So? The kid still needs help."

"It would be like to flies to help stop a speeding train."

"That is a stupid analogy."

"But my point still stands; we can't interfere with his magic spell."

"Still stupid." Shadow Freddy groaned. "Callin' it like I see it...What would happen if we help?"

"At best we'll end up making things worse." Shadow Bonnie groaned.

"I hate magic man...it's so complicated..."

"I know you do, let's leave him be...maybe go get lunch started or something..."

.

* * *

.

"What's da worse dat could happen?" Rebecca mimicked Fritz and grumbled under her breath as she tried to keep Springs from finished dressing her in a bright colorful outfit that Chica found, calling her a rascal and a goofball, no success. "Freakwing dwum bwaun..." Springs chuckled as he adjusted the denim skirt that was over a pink Fazbear shirt.

"You look adorable..." Springs said sweetly as he picked her up and held her close. Rebecca expected herself to gag and to smell disgusting mold smell she assumed that the rabbit would have, but instead she smelled something that was between fresh pine and lavender. She blinked a few times as Springs held her against his chest as he went to sit next to Gold; the smell was familiar, but she couldn't quite place where. She frowned as she thought to herself, trying to remember as Springs chuckled at Gold's remark about the choice of outfit.

"Please, if it was that easy, then Bonnie or the pirate reject could do it." Rebecca would've snapped her fingers if her coordination was working as she remembered why the smell was familiar.

"Dwadwy hwad the swame cwolonge!" She was about to congratulate herself before she realized that she said thing out loud. She went bright neon red as she stole a look at the golden bear, hoping that the bear didn't hear.

Which, unluckily, he did.

"Good job little one!" He said excitedly and Springs raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Gold said. "She called you daddy!" Rebecca covered her face, probably wishing that she could vanish in a poof of smoke as Springs blinked in surprise before lifting her up so that she could see him.

"Did you really say that rascal? Or is Goldie pulling my leg?" Rebecca was about to tell him, in a mildly colorful way, that she didn't, but when she saw his face, she hesitated; Springs looked so hopeful and excited that Rebecca would really have hated to burst his bubble. She mentally sighed; she wasn't going to hear the end of this, but as the baby bird tried to say :'Just Roll with With'. She looked at the rabbit and beamed cheekily.

"Dwady~!" Springs's lip trembled briefly, making Rebecca wonder if she did the right thing before Springs laughed and held her close.

"Good girl~! I'm so proud of you babydoll~" Rebecca went red but felt the strange sense of accomplishment made her smile as Springs looked over at Foxy, with a smug smirk on the face. "Haha, suck it, yiffer boy! My baby's better, making me the better daddy." He flipped Foxy off, making said fox turn red and fume as Bonnie and Freddy prepared to hold Foxy back. "So Nyeh."

"Springs!" Gold exclaimed. "Don't flip him off! Rebecca shouldn't be learning that stuff at that young of an age!" Springs looked at Gold before looking at the toddler in his arms, who buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the blush.

"She's not looking." Gold blinked in mild surprise.

"Oh, well in that case, carry on."

.

* * *

.

 **Springs and Foxy don't get along.**

 **Freddy: Understatement of the year.**

 **Mild Headcanon Time: Because of what Springs is (and no spoilers for now :3) he unintentionally develops certain traits from the (spoiler, Spoiler, Spoiler)**

 **Foxy: Hey, that be my line!**

 **And my story, Second Chances, has the Purple Guys and Phone Guy as Animatronic Toddlers, if you're interested...(If people want it, however, I'll find a way to get a purple guy or Phone Guy involved** **)**

 **Also Fanfiction . net is giving me issues...^^;**

 **As Always, please Rate/CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 5: Something Seems Shady

"Wow..." Mike mumbled to himself as he tried to reach his toes. He and the others overheard the little scene with Rebecca and Springs.

"Dat's weally cwute..." Fritz said sweetly.

"Dwude, ywou're sewvisy mwessed up..." Jeremy said. "Dat's not cute..."

"I dink it is."

"Swo?!" Fritz shrugged, clearly taking it in stride. Jeremy groaned and smacked his face and toppled over, making a cute 'Offph' sound. "You are swo rwidicuwlous."

"Nwot my pwoblem."

.

* * *

.

 _"That a new perfume?" A shadowy looking figure asked sarcastically and another man, his face in the shadows as well, groaned. "What? It's smells nice."_

 _"Its cologne." The second man said. "And if you must know, Nadia got it for me..."_

 _"Ooooh, cute."_

 _"Daddy~" A small, familiar sounding voice, sang as she ran into the second man, hugging him tightly. "Daddy, Momma says I can stay and watch you perform with Mr. Fredbear!" The man laughed and picked her up, swinging up in the air._

 _"Is that so baby doll? Well that's wonderful to hear, why don't you get to the stage and wait for me to get the suit on, ok?" He set the girl back on the ground and she nodded._

 _"Ok~ Tell Mr. Spring Bonnie I said hello!" The man chuckled._

 _"Alright I will..."_

.

"Springs?" The rabbit in question blinked a few times, snapping out of the strange daydream that appeared again. "Yo, Earth to Springs?" He looked at his 'cousin'.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"I think she wants down." Springs raised an eyebrow before realizing that Rebecca was trying to squirm out of his arms.

"O-Oh, sorry about that..." He gently set her back down in the play pen. "Go play with the others.." Rebecca looked at him, giving him a strange look, before trying to waddle over, to mild success, to the others. Bonnie looked at Springs.

"Dude...are you ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Another one of those vision things again?" Springs looked at him, but sighed. "That sucks..."

"It wasn't a bad one this time..." Springs admittedly quietly and Bonnie looked at him. "It was two men talking about some cologne..." Springs quietly explained the rest. Bonnie was quiet as he nodded.

"Maybe you should ask one of those two shadowed guys to help you out...those visions keep happening...It can't be healthy..."

"Nah, I'm fine..." Springs mumbled as he shook his head. "It's just like getting migraines; I'll live." Bonnie didn't looked convinced but let him be.

"If you say so..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Wat's wong?" Mike asked as Jeremy squirmed and looked around concerned

"N-Nothin'!" He said, clearly uncomfortable and his face bright red. "I'm fine!" Mike looked over at Fritz, who shrugged in confusion, and to Rebecca, who was boredly playing with a plush chicken, making it dance. She looked at Jeremy and then at Mike.

"He'sth gwot to go. Duh."

"Oh..." Mike said quickly, turning red before pointing to where the bathrooms were. "Dey're over dere..." Jeremy frowned and looked defeated about the distance.

"O...kay.." Jeremy stood and after trying to keep his balance he began to waddle slowly there, only to be picked up by Freddy. "Hey!"

"Where are you going?" He asked sternly. Jeremy tried to cross his legs and Freddy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Wet me gwo! I've got to g-" Jeremy froze as his baby body did what came naturally. Freddy raised an eyebrow as Jeremy's lip trembled.

"What's wron-"

"WAHHHHHHH!" All the toddlers on the ground covered their ears as Jeremy wailed, fulled of frustration and anger and embarrassment as he lost his control and cool at his situation.

"Damn...he's gwot wungs..." Mike mumbled as Freddy admittedly panicked.

"A-Are you hungry?" Freddy asked as Chica came over and the two rabbits covered their ears. "C-Chica! H-He's crying! I-I don't know what to do!" Chica quickly took Jeremy from Freddy, gently shushing the wailing toddler, and as if she had mother's intution, she quickly went to a supply closet and grabbed the diapers and wipes, but not before putting a pacifier in Jeremy's mouth, the toddler in question become surprised by said pacifier.

"It's ok, Jeremy," She cooed softly, keeping the pacifier from being spat out. "I'll change you...just calm down..." Jeremy sniffled but didn't let go of the pacifier as Chica laid him down. She softly hummed as she changed him and for some reason, Jeremy felt ok at that. Sure it was embarrassing that he couldn't control his bladder, but there was something about the way Chica was humming and taking care of him that made him feel warm and fuzzy. His eyelids felt heavy and despite his fighting it, soon Jeremy found himself falling asleep to Chica's humming as she finished.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Here's something so you don't drop." Marion looked up from his book and at the haphazardly made sandwhich. He smiled.

"Thanks..." He said as he took the sandwich from Shadow Bonnie, who sat next to him.

"So how's it doing?" The puppet shrugged.

"It's a thing..." Marion sighed. "I've almost got it...but I'm nervous..." The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "If I screw up again..." Shadow Bonnie scoffed.

"It'll be fine." He said sternly. "You're not a screw up; you're a bad ass dude, who had a small lapse in aiming his spell; ain't no big deal!" Marion chuckled sadly. "It happens to all of us...I mean Freddy's still wondering where I sent his hat." Shadow Bonnie laughed. "Ah come on, worse thing that happens is that they're going to be stuck with Bonnie trying to cook. Well, that and grow up again...but my point still stands; you've got this dude!" Marion looked at the rabbit and smiled genuinely.

"Thanks."

"No prob, man, you sit and relax for a bit. Eat the sandwich or make something up about it; I want to feel good about my skills being better than the Fazgang." Marion chuckled as Shadow Bonnie leaned back against his chair and mused to himself.

.

* * *

.

 **Some adorableness, Jeremy's bladder is the first to go, and I feel like my motivational writing is on par with Full House, not that it's a bad thing. :D**

 **And what's with the pseudo-dream from Springs? *cheeky grin***

 **Foxy: Ey! No Spoiling! I will not 'ave you spoilin' the story-Ooo! The red dot returns! *Goes to chase the red dot***

 **This is a Completely different AU from all the other AUs I've done :D**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 6: Bond a Bit

 _Later_

"You sure that it would be ok to take Mike instead?" Chica asked innocently as Foxy bounced the puppy in his arms.

"Jeremy's better off here." Foxy said. "I think he likes you, lass." Chica blushed and giggled.

"R-Really?"

"Of course..." Foxy ruffled Chica's head playfully, earning a cheerful chirp. "Now go play with the little lads...and be that perfect little momma ye always wanted to be," Chica nodded, bright red. "And make sure Freddy or Bonnie don't get a laser pointer. It won't end well...trust me." Chica chuckled and nodded before Foxy started the trek back to his apartment.

"Ywou're welly mwellow 'out this..." Foxy shrugged as he adjusted Mike in his arms.

"Aye...not sure why though..." He sighed and shook his head. "But, I've got a bad feelin' about all this..."

"Nah, weally?" Mike tried to say sarcastically but hiccuped, making him look at Foxy, who chuckled.

"Ye need to be burped lad? Or did ye eat too quickly?" Mike blushed and shrugged. "I'm jokin' lad..." Mike grumbled before Foxy spotted a familiar figure crouched on the ground. "What the?" Mike spotted the figure and let out a tiny gasp as Foxy rushed over.

"Spwings!"

.

* * *

.

"Gwold, is Swpings gwoing to be ok?" Rebecca asked as Gold entered their house. The golden bear sighed sadly, not sure how to explain it to the little toddler without scaring her.

"I'm...not sure, little one..." They had been walking home, when Springs suddenly handed over Rebecca to Gold and told them that he'd catch up. Gold knew that Springs was getting another one of his 'migraines'/visions and he didn't want Rebecca to see it, or get hurt if he collapsed. "He just gets really bad headaches...and sometimes they happen at the worst of times...But they don't usually last that long, he'll be home soon."

"Oh...ok..." Rebecca didn't believe it but she knew that she couldn't make a compelling argument, especially with the lisp.

"I know you're worried about Papa Springs...but he's gonna be ok..." Gold looked around. "How about we do something else to pass the time...Ah! How about we go color?" Rebecca looked up at him, clearly perplexed.

"What?" She asked as Gold carried her off to get markers and papers.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Are you sure, are you ok?" Foxy asked as he helped Springs to a chair.

"Why do you care?" Springs grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"Ywou're wour fwiend..." Mike said and the rabbit looked at him. "Sworta...kwina...we twying to hewp..." Mike 'shruggged' in that 'I'm trying to be helpful' way. Springs sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine...just a migraine..." Springs promised. "I'll pick up some Advil or drugs or something..." Foxy didn't look convinced.

"Lad, I know we have issues, but I'm not lettin' you not take care of yourself...Gold and Rebecca are going to kill ya and me if you get sick-" Springs laughed bitterly, as if Foxy made a horrible joke, surprising said fox and Mike made a whimpered sound, feeling nervous and scared.

"You know nothing about me or Gold..." Springs grunted before standing up and storming off. Foxy sighed.

"That stubborn rabbit..." He grumbled before looking at Mike. "You alright lad?"

"D-Dat was a weally kinda scwary..." Mike admitted softly. "I-I hope he's gwonna be ok..." Foxy was quiet as he watched the rabbit disappear around a corner.

"Me too, Lad...me too..."

.

* * *

.

 _"...why...did you...to them..." A weak woman's voice croaked slowly, clearly struggling to stay alive. "Why..."_

 _"I need...to...s-save them...someone...help..." Another voice, a male voice, though farther away. A deep male voice laughed slowly as there was the gun being cocked back._

 _"You can't."_

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Bedtime, little rascal..." Gold said as he and Rebecca 'drew' on the ground. Rebecca looked offended as she frowned. "Oh yes, it's time."

"No way!" She exclaimed before trying to stand up and 'run away', though it was like more comical and waddling than running. Gold laughed as he 'chased' the toddler around the house, Rebecca having more fun and giggling that she would've admitted to. Until she bumped into a fuzzy leg and landed on her rear with a cute 'offph' sound. She shook her head and looked up, gasping. The sharp toothed bear and his three smaller, but equally sharp toothed, bear buddies on his arms. The bear blinked in surprise as Rebecca whimpered, even her adult mind freaking out.

"Dude, that's a baby..." One of the smaller bears said and Rebecca rubbed her eyes, trying to keep from crying as Gold came over to her.

"There you are, goofy-Oh! Axel, what are you doing here?" Gold asked as he picked up Rebecca who buried herself in her Gold's chest, sniffling.

"Well, I was going to drop off the DVD Razz borrowed earlier..." The larger bear said slowly. "And she bumped into me." Gold looked at the red panda cub.

"Rebecca..." He said softly, rubbing the cub's back as she whimpered. "It's ok, little one, I've got you..."

"Dank you..." She sniffled/mumbled. "Dank you Dwaddwy..." Gold felt his face flush as Axel raised an eyebrow as did his trio of mini bears as they looked at each other.

"Uh...Is there something you and Springs need to tell everybody?"

.

* * *

.

 **We see more of Springs's pseudo-dreams, some Foxy and Mike bonding, and another toddler possibly snapping. And Foxy trying to be helpful, even if Springs's is a jerk sometimes**

 **Oh, and some mild Foxy/Chica cause I can :D But I ship everyone and everything**

 **Bonnie: Like [Insert Crack Ship Here]?**

 **Especially That one *Evil dork grin and Bonnie sighs***

 **But either way, as a reminder, This AU is completely different from the rest of the other AUs I've done**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**

 **Also: FanFiction is not working with daily updates :[ Curse you tech!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 7: Two Sides of the Same Coin

 _One Awkward Explanation Later_

"So let me get this straight..." Axel said slowly as the trio of bears, Alto, Tenor, and Bass, tried to convince Rebecca to come down from Gold's arms to no success. "She just showed up in your house, and you're not freaking out?" Gold shrugged.

"Springs was fine with her. And..." He trailed off before sighing. "And I thought that, maybe having her around would stop the visions Springs's been having..." Axel blinked in surprise.

"I thought he went to Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy for those!?" Gold shook his head and Axel groaned. "That son of b..." He looked at Rebecca who was peeping at him from behind Gold's bow. "Big nosed alien chicken man..." There was a soft giggle from Rebecca and Gold sighed. "Man, I oughta drag Springs to those duo's place and make him get better myself..." Axel sighed in annoyance as he tapped his chin. "Where is he anyways?"

"I'm not sure..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"I got it..." Shadow Freddy said as he opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Oh! Springs...This is new..."

"Can it." Spring said tiredly. "I need you and Shadow Bonnie to get these visions gone." Shadow Freddy nodded slowly and let the rabbit in.

"Um...sure...let me get him, go ahead and wait here." Springs sat on the couch and after a few moments the two shadows came into the room and sat across from him.

"What's up?" Shadow Bonnie asked.

"Fix whatever is causing my visions."

"Visions?"

"Whatever they are, I can't risk havin-AH!" Springs winced and clenched his head as another 'vision' decided to rear its ugly head again. The two looked at each other and frowned and quickly tried to help.

"Hold on dude, we're gonna help!" Shadow Bonnie exclaimed before the two casted their spell in unison and entered the yellow/green rabbit's mind.

.

The two shadows blinked as they looked at the vast emptiness they appeared in.

"Geez..." Shadow Freddy said. "I know he doesn't have that great of a personality...but nothing here?"

"Shh!" Shadow Bonnie said quickly, covering his friend's mouth. "You hear that?" Shadow Freddy frowned as he listened; it sounded like two male voices arguing with each other. Shadow Freddy looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's get deeper..." Shadow Bonnie took his hand back and slowly lead the way before they spotted two human adult males, albeit floating slightly above the ground, with what appeared to be a small child version of Springs, cowering and covering his ears, clearly afraid of the two men. "Oh gods..."

"This is new..." The two human males immediately snapped their heads over to Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy and the toddler bunny looked up warily. The one of the right groaned in annoyance.

"Great, more fuckers..." The other looked at him with a 'Dude, kid in the place' face and shrug movement.

"Uh..." Shadow Bonnie said slowly. "This might be a shot in the dark, but I think I found the reason Springs has been having issues..." Both males didn't look impressed.

"God, these two are as stupid as you and short stuff Davis..." The other glared at him and sighed.

"Watch it Fredrick."

"Or what?" The other man mocked. "Can't do anything to me." Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy looked each other as the two began to bicker like an old married couple again. The small rabbit whimpered and covered his ears again, as if this was normal.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow Freddy snapped and both men shut their mouths. "You two better start explaining what the fuck is going on with Springs and why you two are here. _Now._ " Fredrick raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"I'm Fredrick, he's Davis. We both had traumatic incidents in the Spring-Lock suit, causing the two of us to manifest control of the rabbit...somewhat." He looked at the rabbit, whose eyes were closed, trying to pretend that everyone was gone, and groaned in disgust before looking back at the two shadows. "But somebody doesn't want to share."

"You're a pysocopath!" Davis exclaimed. "You tried killing Virginia and Ross when they walked in on you messing with the animatronics!" Fredrick shrugged. "Dude, she was pregnant! And had another child to raise!"

"Eh, semantics." The two looked at each other, clearly stunned and confused before they were, in a sense, kicked out from Springs's head.

.

"Whoa!?" Shadow Bonnie exclaimed as he awoke in his own body. He shook his head as Shadow Freddy groaned in his own body as Springs slumped over, passing out on the couch. "That was a trip..."

"You don't say?" Shadow Freddy asked sarcastically as Marion walked out of the room.

"Uh..." The puppet asked slowly as he saw the three. "What I'd miss?"

"Long story..." Shadow Freddy grunted. "What's wrong?"

"I think I finished the counter spell...I need you two to bring the toddlers here."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

Mike realized as he sat in the makeshift highchair that he was doomed. Completely and utterly doomed; the three animatronic adults were possibly the worst and stereotypical bachelors he had ever met. At the moment, they were fighting each other while they tried to 'divide' up the chores and 'who does what', all while their dinner was now a smoldering burnt pile of something that came out of the freezer.

"I weally hwope I twurn bwack to norwmal..." Mike mumbled to himself. "Cause I weally dwon't want to being stuck eating dat forever..."

"Ted that looks disgusting!"

"It's perfectly fine!"

"Dude, it's turning a weird black color..." Mike groaned as he covered his face; this was going to be a long, long, night.

.

* * *

.

 **Another Chapter Up~ Do a little dance *does a little dance***

 **And we see exactly what is causing Springs's 'visions' and while the purple guy might've killed/caused the Missing Children Incident but no children's souls were stuffed into/tied to the suits.**

 **And there might be some influences from Yu-Gi-Oh in here, especially with the mind scene thing...Oh well*shrug***

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**

 **Fanfiction . Net is being weird with updates...*sigh***


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 8: Back to Normal...Sorta...

 _Meanwhile_

"Alright, bedtime~!" Chica sang happily as she picked the two toddlers up. Jeremy's tail swished back and forth in mild irritation.

"Ah'm not twired!" Jeremy argued and Fritz nodded simply, admittedly weird-ed out by Jeremy's way of 'rolling with it'.

"Sounds to me like someone is~" Chica cooed and Jeremy huffed.

"No!"

"Bonnie, can you help me get them ready?" She looked for said rabbit and frowned, before looking at Freddy.

"He's working on his guitar..." Freddy said as he looked from his book. Chica sighed before smirking. "What's that smirk for...oh no...No, Chica."

"Oh yes." Chica beamed as she came over and Freddy shook his head.

"No."

"Yes." She gave Freddy that look. The look that said 'I'm gonna win this argument no matter what you say', Fritz realized and chuckled to himself before he felt strange and tingly.

"What in da wor-" Before Fritz could finish his sentence, he and Jeremy vanished in a puff of magical smoke. Chica made a strange chirp sound before looking at Freddy.

"F-f-Freddy..." She started to say, her beak trembling, and Freddy's face fell, knowing what was going to happen next.

"And just got to cover this spot on my bae...and she'll be all better..." Bonnie mused to himself as he carefully and slowly took the paintbrush and was about to pain the spot when Chica's wailing made the room shake, causing him and his guitar to topple over, the paints covering the both of them. "What the...?" Bonnie asked slowly, wiping the green from his eyelids. "That sounded like Chica..." He looked over at his guitar and groaned; the bright guitar was covered in every other color, but the red he wanted. "Damnit..."

.

* * *

.

"And Viola~" Shadow Bonnie said as Fritz and Jeremy appeared and landed in said rabbit's arms. "A birdie and kitty." Jeremy's face was both adorable and priceless as Fritz blinked, trying to process what he saw; a very confused Mike, a sleeping Rebecca next to a passed out Springs, and a shadowy purple bear sitting between the two holding Mike, and the puppet, holding a piece of paper.

"Thanks..." Marion said slowly before looking at the paper. "Here goes nothing..."

"Wait-What?!" Both Mike and Fritz began to ask before Marion chanted and cast his spell and smoke blinded them. The strange sensation returned and after a few minutes, the smoke clear and Fritz found himself standing, back to adult size and human.

"H-Hey! I'm back to me!" He laughed as he adjusted his dress shirt. "In a completely different shirt then what I was wearing..." Marion shrugged.

"It's magic." He said as Mike sighed in relief.

"Thank the Lord..." He sighed. "I was afraid I was going to be stuck with their cooking..." Rebecca, back to normal as well, yawned and stretched.

"Twisted dream..." She mumbled aloud. "I was a toddler...and my dad was there...'cept something seemed off with him.." She shook her head before realizing that she wasn't in her bed, or her house. "What the fuck?" She asked.

"Yeah, you weren't dreaming." Fritz said. "Sorry..." Rebecca's face was priceless.

"WHAT!?"

"It was an accident..." Marion admitted sheepishly. "But everything's back to normal, so no big..."

"Well, I'm not explaining to Chica what happened..." Fritz shrugged and Shadow Bonnie chuckled nervously.

"Well...not exactly everything..." They all looked over at him, their eyes widened in pure shock and stunned silence as they follow to where he had pointed.

.

* * *

.

 _Several Hours Later_

Springs grumbled under his breath as he woke up in an unfamiliar bed, his head pounding and throbbing. God, these migraines were becoming a pain in the ass. He groaned as he tried to remember what happened; he went to Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy's place, hoping to get them to fix the visions, and another vision happened, though it was more blacking out than an actual vision, and then he woke up in bed. Guess that the two shadow idiots weren't that bad, and didn't kick him to the streets when he blacked out, so that was a plus.

"Damn...the last time I decide to ask for help with results like this..." He muttered under his breath as he pushed himself up. He shook his head, feeling slightly strange and admittedly lighter, like he had lost 20 pounds. "I hope Gold appreciates what I'm doing for Rebecca..." He sighed and looked over and spotted the bathroom. "A Shower...that might help clear my head..." He hopped off the bed, only mildly acknowledging that he somehow felt shorter too. He rubbed his eyes as he shuffled to the bathroom and flicked the lights. He walked in and looked into the mirror before he screamed in sheer shock and surprise, his reflection copying his moves exactly.

.

* * *

.

 **I wonder what happened to Springs? Is he Human, or is he a child? And is Jeremy back to normal, or was it too late? *evil villain chuckle* Let me know what you guys think;**

 **Also, how many stitches do you guys think Spring Bonnie is going to need when Chica finds out what happened?**

 **Shadow Freddy: That one is easy; 47 and a half**

 **Shadow Bonnie: Hey!**

 **Shadow Freddy: ok, 48 stitches. *Shadow Bonnie glares at him* What? I'm being honest.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 9: Mad Mamma Bird

 _Meanwhile_

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Shadow Freddy wondered absently why he was the one that pulled the short straw to tell Chica about where 'her babies', while the others caught up.

"Marion said it was an accident," He tried to say, though he had to dodge the pizza serving pan. "Chica, please, they weren't your babies to begin with." Turns out, that was a bad choice of words as Chica's eye twitched as she grabbed the roller. Bonnie and Freddy winced as Chica started to chase and beat the crap out of Shadow Freddy.

.

* * *

.

Springs blinked a few times as he splashed cold water in his face for what seemed to be the 30th time, but no avail, the reflection was still the same.

"This can't be happening...this can't be..." He repeated to himself as he gently touched his face, watching the reflection do the exact same thing.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Chica, why do you look like you got into a fight with the kitchen?" Mike asked slowly as he entered the pizzeria and spotted him, looking pissed, before that anger turned to stunned surprise when she saw the guards.

"You guys!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?!" She rushed over to them. "And why-" She stopped herself, her face falling slightly. "So what Shadow Freddy was saying...was right..."

"Yeah,"

"But you did a lovely job, Chica." Fritz said smoothly as he took her hands and gave her a comforting side hug. "Now you've got practice for when you have your own little babies." Chica blushed and cooed in embarrassment as the other two guards glared at Fritz, clearly not impressed by Fritz's lady skills.

"Dumbass..." Rebecca grumbled before looking at Mike. "Should we mention to Chica about you know who?" Mike sighed.

"Let's wait till Marion and Shadow Bonnie say so..." He whispered back. "I don't want to get her hopes up." Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Sure...we probably should call Gold and Foxy...let them know..." Mike blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah!" He looked over at Freddy. "Do you have Foxy's number?" Freddy nodded.

"Yeah, here let me get-"

"Dude! We lost the baby!" Suddenly Foxy, Blue and Ted ran into the night guards knocking them over. "WHOAPHP!"

"No...no you didn't..." Bonnie said slowly. "Turns out Marion was playing a joke and fucked up." Foxy blinked before realizing that he was on top of Mike.

"O-Oh..."

"Get your paw out of my back!"

"Get your foot out of my ear!" Freddy sighed in annoyance and shook his head as he looked at the scene in front of him.

.

* * *

.

"Springs?" Gold asked as he knocked on the bedroom door. He had gotten most of the lowdown from Marion and while he wasn't thrilled about what happened, he understood the problem of magical aim backfiring. Luckily for the two of them, Jeremy was sleeping soundly and Shadow Bonnie could take care of him while they focused on Springs. "Springs, it's me, Gold."

"I hear ya..." Spring's voice came from the room.

"Can I come in?" There was a long pause.

"If you promise not to laugh."

"I don't see why I would..." Gold looked at Marion, who looked away sheepishly, but Gold decided to not push the puppet about it. "I'm coming in." Gold opened the door and stepped in. Nobody was in the room, so Gold shut the door and sat on the edge of the messy bed. "Door's closed and I'm the only one here."

"Ok...I'm coming out." Springs said timidly before the bathroom door opened and Gold had to stifle a gasp.

There wasn't a rabbit standing there. Instead of the tall pale yellow/green rabbit with scars, a average sized human male stood at the doorway, his hair a dark yellow-ish black brown, his eyes a strange pale blue, with specks of green and violet, and Gold noted that this human form reminded him of two completely different friends of theirs, but mentally chided himself; that would be ridiculous, those two were long since gone.

"Well...it's different..." Gold finally said after a moment. "But honestly, not that bad..." Springs frowned, though his eyes said a different story; grateful that Gold wasn't mocking his predicament.

"Now Foxy's the tallest..." He grumbled. "Ain't that a kick in the teeth..." Gold shrugged.

"He's also a horrible cook and tried to raise a baby."

"Valid point." Springs sighed as he looked at the purplish shirt and dress pants, though wrinkled and wet from his adventure at trying to 'wake' himself up. Gold chuckled.

"Perhaps we should go get you something different to wear..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

A woman sighed as she looked up at the sky before smiling. She had come to surprise her daughter with a visit, but at the moment, she was enjoying the lovely weather and looking through some of the town's local shops.

"Maybe I should get Becca a little something..." She mused to herself as she found herself entering a small clothing shop. She smiled softly as she looked at the little tourist trinkets and she got a kick out of one of the Freddy figures holding the pizzera's rival mascot in it's arms. "Little Dancers..." She chuckled to herself as she adjusted the figures to that they were in a different tango pose. She stepped back and smiled before focusing her thoughts to find something for her daughter as the in store radio began to play a classic rock song. "I haven't heard this one in a while..." She smiled as she hummed along before she accidentally knocked into a shelf and pair of belts fell over. "Whoops..." She muttered to herself before she went to pick them up, but her hand brushed another's. She blinked in surprise, hesitating, the other hand doing the same. She slowly looked at the man, dark green eyes meeting pale blue.

"Uh..." She looked away in embarrassment, feeling like a highschooler again.

"M-My apologies," She managed out. "I-I didn't where I was going..."

"N-No, I wasn't looking..." The man said, his face bright red before he picked up the belts. The two slowly stood up. "I...um...well..." The man looked at the ceiling, trying to think of a conversation starter. "I...um..." She smiled slightly as she held her hand out.

"I'm Nadia Walker...It's a pleasure to meet you..."

.

* * *

.

 **Aren't I stinker? *Cheeky Grin***

 **Also, the animatronics are taller than humans normally (Springs being the tallest; then Foxy; Nightmare Freddy;Bonnie etc, etc)**

 **We see Chica being a proper momma bird and ass-kicker (Shadow Freddy's hiding under a table now), Springs's new looks, and we see Rebecca's Momma~! What mayhem have I got in store? Only time will tell~**

 **This is a completely different AU from the other AUs I've done :D**

 **Please Rate/ _Constructive_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 10: Reunion 

Springs paused because in his mind, the conversation the two spirits were having was pretty comical and distracting.

"That's Nadia..." Davis said slowly. "I haven't seen her in years..."

"I'd tap that." Davis looked at the other man in stunned disgust.

"Dude! She's my wife!" There was a long pause from Fredrick.

"...Still hit it." Davis groaned. "What?"

"Gah...you're hopeless..." Springs mentally groaned in annoyance as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Nadia asked, getting Springs's attention again.

"What-oh! It's...nothing important...remembering I have work later..." He said, though she didn't look impressed. "Everyone calls me Springs..."

"That's...interesting..." She said slowly as he awkwardly shook her hand. "Well, it was nice to chat, but I have to go surprise my daughter..."

"O-Oh?" Nadia chuckled at the face Springs made.

"It's nothing, she's an adult now...I'm just visiting her...I think she's working at some attraction place...what was it called?" She chuckled to herself as Gold walked over to Springs.

"You done ye-oh..." Gold froze as he saw Nadia. "Uh...hi?"

"Hello..." She said slowly before she snapped her fingers. "Do you know where Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is? That's where she works..." The two looked at each other before looking at her. "What?"

"Uh...We work there...too..." Springs said slowly and Gold chuckled, clearly having a good time seeing this. He placed an arm around Springs.

"We'll show you." Springs looked at him, his face bright red.

"W-What?"

"Alright, thank you." Nadia smiled and Springs felt his face flush again; there were unfamiliar feelings rise in his chest and Springs wondered the heck was happening with him.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ow!" Mike mumbled under his breath as he managed to get his foot out of Foxy's chest. "This is really annoying...You should get that checked out." Foxy sighed in annoyance.

"I will, will, don't worry..." Foxy admitted. There was a thunk as Rebecca got her foot free and landed on her rear.

"Offph! Finally!" She exclaimed before she sighed. "This is ridiculous..."

"My ears hurt..." Blue mumbled as he rubbed his ears before the doors opened and Rebecca gasped in surprise.

"Mom?!"

"Becca~" Nadia said as she entered the pizzeria. "Baby, how are you?" The two women embraced in a hug and after a few minutes, Rebecca looked at her mother.

"Mom...what are you doing here? I thought you were-What about-"

"I decided to come and visit." She chuckled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "And don't worry your little head...He's fine."

"But-"

"But nothing, sunshine." She said sternly before beaming. "I wanted to see my baby girl, she what mayhem she's been up to." She looked at the animatronics and the other two night guards. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Nadia Walker...Rebecca's Mother..."

"One could tell..." Ted mumbled, only to get elbowed by Freddy.

"Be polite." He grumbled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Walker..." Mike said. "I'm, uh, Mike Schmidt and he's Fritz Smith..." Nadia looked momentarily surprised before she nodded.

"I'm Chica Chicken!" Chica sang. "And there's Bonnie, Freddy, Teddy, Blue and Foxy~!" The others nodded or waved and Nadia responded back. "Who's your friend behind you?" Nadia looked behind her, as if she had forgotten that Springs was behind her.

"It's-ah-me..." Springs said awkwardly. "S-Springs..." There was a moment of stunned silence before Foxy started howling with laughter, making the dark-dirty blonde turn red and Nadia look between the two in confusion as Gold glared at Foxy.

"Not the time, Foxy." Gold said sternly as he came over to the fox and yanked his ear. "Springs's got things better to do than to do than deal with your shit."

"Like what lad?"

"Apparently her mother..." Rebecca's face went neon red as she looked at the light brown bear, who shrugged absently. Nadia was pink but chuckled.

"I hate to break it to-Rebecca, don't you dare-"

 _ **POP! SQUEAK!**_

"AUGH!" Nadia groaned in annoyance as Rebecca checked her knuckles as Ted held his face in pain.

"That's for insulting my mom, you jack ass."

"Rebecca Jamie Walker..."

"Mom..." Rebecca whined as she looked at her mom. "He was insulting you. And I didn't hit him that hard."

"My nose..." Springs smirked, clearly impressed as Nadia sighed and shook her head.

"Good grief..."

.

* * *

.

 _"Is he going to be ok?!"_

 _"Ma'am..." The doctor paused as he looked into the pleading eyes of the woman, before sighing sadly. "We are trying everything we can...He is in critical condition..." The woman held back tears and nodded slowly. "But he if he's stubborn, he'll make it though..." The woman smiled at the doctor's attempt to give her hope, even if the odds weren't in their favor._

 _"T-Thank you doctor..."_

.

* * *

.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok..." Marion said as he looked through the pages. "Maybe if I say this part backwards? No...wait..." Shadow Bonnie watched as Marion was looking through all the papers, panicking.

"Dude, chill, panicking isn't going to help." Shadow said sternly. "Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out." Marion took a deep breath. "Now, just focus on one thing at a time."

"OK, ok..." Marion said as he picked up a piece of paper as Jeremy rolled over in his sleep, making cute purring sounds. "Man...he's kinda cute like this..."

"Yeap." Shadow Bonnie smirked. "We should probably take some more photos..." Marion looked at him, surprised. "It'll only take a minute or three. And besides, when he's back to normal, we'll be able to have blackmail for a few years~! Free cupcakes and driving to where ever we want~!" Marion chuckled at Shadow Bonnie's antics before nodding; he should be able to reverse the spell anyways, so having Jeremy like this a little longer wouldn't be that bad.

Right?

.

* * *

.

 **Rebecca is very protective of her mother, and Ted's a bit of a stuck up ass (I'm thinking he's got a dash of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series Seto Kaiba in him) and Shadow Bonnie loves blackmail XD**

 **And I've nothing else for the way of comical stuff to mention...^^**

 **So Please Rate/ _Constructive_ Review and Enjoy~!**

 **This AU is completely different from the other AUs I've done**


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 11: Do You Believe in Magic?

 _Later_

"So what's new with you baby?" Nadia asked as she and her daughter sat outside the pizzeria. "I mean besides the strange coworkers of yours..." Rebecca shrugged.

"Apparently I got magically turned into a toddler..." Nadia looked at her daughter, looking confused. "I got better obviously,"

"Magically?" She scoffed. "Rebecca, you know that magic isn't real." Rebecca looked at her warily, trying to figure out how to explain to her mother what exactly happened; her mother was a skeptic with the worst of them. Nadia crossed her arms and Rebecca sighed.

"Ok, maybe I dreamt that part...I mean working here's a tad nutty...with all the kids and stuff..."

"I can imagine..." She sighed before standing up and stretching. "But I'm glad that you've seem happy...though I'm kinda bemused about that Mike kid; you two would be a cute couple..." Rebecca went bright red.

"What?! NO! MOM! No! Nononono!" Rebecca exclaimed, waving her arms. "No way! I'm not interested in him!" Rebecca's mother didn't look impressed.

"Uh huh...You know, it's not that embarrassing to have a boyfriend. I'm perfectly fine with it..." Rebecca sighed as she looked at the ground.

"It's not that..."

"Are you a lesbian? Cause I'm ok with that,"

"No, it's not that either..." Rebecca looked at her mother. "It's...it's just that I don't want to risk losing the person I love..." Nadia's face softened.

"Rebecca...Baby," Rebecca looked away, clearly wanting to move on.

"I saw that you're already got some friends since you got here..."

"What-Oh! Yes, your coworker's very nice, albeit easily distracted, but still a nice guy..." Her daughter looked at her.

"He's nice?" The cheeky grin on her face was obvious. "Do I detect a hint of attraction towards him, mother?" Nadia's face flushed a small bit but she was smiling.

"And if I was? Is that too embarrassing for my baby girl, my little own Tasmanian Devil, for her mom to go on a date?" Rebbeca went even more red.

"Mom!" Nadia laughed.

"I'm joking, dear, no need to freak out." Nadia promised as Mike opened the door.

"Hey, got a call from Marion; he needs us to swing back by his place." Rebecca sighed in annoyance as Nadia raised an eyebrow. "Work stuff..."

"I see...well, I better go and check into a hotel." Nadia said. "I'll come by tomorrow and see you, ok?" She gave her daughter a hug, before her daughter could offer her own place, and headed off. Rebecca watched her go before glaring at Mike.

"You heard nothing." Mike raised an eyebrow as his coworker stormed pass him, making him feel even more confused.

"I-I didn't?"

.

* * *

.

"This better be worth it, Marion." Rebecca grumbled as she and Mike sat on the couch. The puppet chuckled sheepishly.

"It is..." He said before looking at Shadow Bonnie, was walking in with the toddler kitten, who was being fussy. "Can you guys take care of Jeremy for us? Shadow Bonnie said that we are going to have to go deeper 'down the rabbit hole' to reverse the spell." Both guards blinked as Jeremy spotted them and cooed, clearly wanting to see and be with them instead.

"Why not let Chica take care of him?"

"She wouldn't let us change him back when we get the spell." Shadow Bonnie stated as he handed over Jeremy to Mike, much to the kitten's delight.

"Ok...what about Springs and Gold?"

"Dude, I doubt that Springs is in a good mental head-space to take care of him...that and his new looks is pretty strange for him too." The guards looked at each other in confusion. "Look, you two just need to take care of him for like a week or so, it'll be fine."

"Dude, my mom's visiting!" Rebecca said.

"So?" Rebecca glared at him. "Come on, Jeremy likes you two anyways..." He gestured to the kitten snuggling against Mike, purring playfully. Rebecca grumbled under her breath before looking at Mike.

"He's going to stay at your place; I've got another job that's all day..." Mike chuckled sheepishly and Rebecca's face fell. "You don't have a place, do you?"

"Well, uh, I haven't gotten a chance to look for a place...I've been staying with one of my mom's friends..."

.

* * *

.

At Rebecca's House

"Wow..." Mike said as Rebecca unlocked the door, clearly still annoyed and irritated with what was happening.

"Wow..." Jeremy repeated as Rebecca threw her jacket on the couch.

"There's a spare room in the back. It's the one with two doors..."

"Whoa...how did you managed to get the place?" Mike asked and Rebecca scoffed.

"The place was all but abandoned and the owners wanted it out of their hair," She smirked. "According to them, it's haunted." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Haunted?"

"Apparently, but I'm never here enough to prove it wrong or right..." She sighed before she went to go and grabbed another jacket. "On that note, I've got to head to my other job. There's stuff in the fridge so, make yourself at home." She said. "I'll be back by 11:30, maybe...depends on traffic." Mike nodded slowly as he watched her leave the house. He looked at Jeremy who looked back up at him.

"She's kinda weird."

.

* * *

.

 **So, not that big of a shock, Jeremy's still a kitty, and it's up to the night guards to care for him. *shrug* And we get a moment with Nadia and Rebecca.**

 **Before the people panic, Mike and Rebecca's relationship is not going to be lovely dovey (it's just two coworkers who have to put up with each other's company), unless the people want it**

 **This AU is different from the other AUs I've Done, so, as to quote MST3K "It's just a short, I should really just relax" XD**

 **And FanFiction . net is being weird with updates again**

 **I have decided that toddler Purple Guy and toddler Phone Guy will NOT be in this story, if you want toddler versions of them, go to the Second Chances story I made. **

**Please remember to _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 12: House Mate

"Ok...let's explore and check this place out..." Mike said slowly as he and Jeremy walked around Rebecca's house before finding the room with two doors. "This must be the room she was talking about."

"Wow..." Jeremy said cutely. "Look at tat!" He pointed at the bed as Mike opened the door. "It'sth swo bwig!" He quickly waddled over to the bed and tried to reach for the top, hopping up and down cutely before looking at Mike. "Mwikey! It'sth two bwig fwar me!" Mike chuckled as he picked up the cat and plopped him on the bed. "Dank you!"

"You're welcome," Jeremy started to crawl on the bed and playing with the folds on the bedding and the small throw pillow as Mike looked at the room, heading over to the closet. "Pretty large closet for this size of a room..." He opened the doors and looked around the empty closet. "Huh...nevermind...Wait-what this?" He bent down picked up the two items on the floor; a small red and a small pink and white pair of plushies.

"What's what? Oooo! Fawkey! Mawngle!" Jeremy made grabby hands towards Mike as he came over with two small toys. "Pweeease gimme!" Mike looked at Jeremy and gave the two toys to him after dusting them off.

"Be careful with them, ok? They're Rebecca's, so we're just borrowing them..." Mike trailed off as he realized that the kitten was dutifully ignoring him and babbling sorta coherent sentences to the plushies, introducing himself to them. Mike was worried that Jeremy had fully snapped and he made a silent prayer that everything would work out, before Jeremy looked at him.

"Isth it dwinner twime yet? I'm weally hungry..." Mike smiled slightly before picking up Jeremy.

"Sure, let's see what's in the kitchen."

.

* * *

.

 _Several Hours Later_

Rebeccca grunted as she finally stepped into her house; admittedly she hadn't even been looking for this kinda house in the market, but when she had spotted the ad, she decided to check it out. And as the saying goes "The rest is history". It was way to large for just herself and she had toyed with the idea of getting roommates, but she could never bring herself to actually do that; she didn't like the idea of getting close to people that weren't family. She shook her head and sighed; no use thinking about that stuff.

"Hey," Mike whispered as he sat on the couch while Jeremy slept on his chest as Rebecca walked into the house. "I made some eggs..."

"Oh...ok..." Rebecca said slowly.

"We'll have to go to the store tomorrow...there's not that much in the kitchen."

"Huh? I mean, yeah, yeah, we can go tomorrow...had to go sometime this week anyways," She said quickly before shaking her head; she needed to get some sleep. "Uh...see you in the morning..." Mike nodded as Jeremy made cute but loud purring noises.

"Yeah, see ya. Have a good night." He paused. "Oh! And there's some for you in the oven warming, if you want something to eat." Rebecca blinked in surprise; why would he do that? She shook her head; she definitely needed to sleep, she was overthinking things and had to be reading too much into what was going on.

"Uh...thanks..."

.

* * *

.

 _The Next Morning_

Unfortunately for the two adult guards, Jeremy was up and ready to play at 5 AM and loudly tried to sing 'Good Morning' while he waddled from the living room to bed room. Rebecca groaned as she buried her head under her pillow, part of her wondering if Jeremy as an adult did this, and was getting a kick out of this.

"Good Mwornwing!" Jeremy sang as he waddled into the room "It'sth gweat two stway awake!" Rebecca sighed as she looked at the toddler cat.

"Jeremy..." She groaned. "It's still early...shouldn't you be still asleep?"

"Nope~! It's awake twime! Fawkey and Mwangle said so!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow as he showed the two plushies, wondering where he got them.

"Those are pretty cute..." She said slowly and Jeremy beamed. "Uh...let's go make some breakfast or something..." Jeremy cheered as Rebecca got out of the bed and sighed. "Good grief...you are a pain...but you're a cute pain..."

"I do my bwest~!" She laughed before she picked up Jeremy.

"You sure do." She walked into the living room, where Mike was rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up.

"He's loud..." He mumbled under his breath before ruffling his hands through his hair.

"Yeap," Rebecca said as she walked past him. "You fell asleep on the couch?"

"I guess...we better get something like a crib or a toddler bed..." He yawned and laughed.

"Maybe...I'll make breakfast...bathroom is on the left..." Mike nodded slowly before getting up and stretching. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the bathroom. Rebecca sighed and Jeremy looked at her, frowning.

"Rewbewcca?" She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Dwo you wike Mwikey?"

"He's just a coworker." She said sternly.

"Dat's nowt wat I asked."

"We're going to make breakfast." She said, deciding to ignore the toddler cat. Jeremy snickered to himself as she carried him to the kitchen. "He's just a guy."

"Uh. Huh. Swure he is..."

"You can't talk; you're a cat, and a baby cat at that." Jeremy frowned and smacked her with the Foxy plush.

"Yesth I can!"

.

* * *

.

 **Adorable singing Jeremy at 4 AM is headcanon.**

 **And Yeah, Rebecca lives in the FNAF 4 house, so if you got it, congrats and go get yourself a cookie :D**

 **Mike was just trying to be nice, there is no ulterior motive for making the eggs XD, he's just being nice and trying to be helpful.**

 **And those aren't Rebecca's Plushies (and not actual plushies) *evil grin***

 **Please Rate/ _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 13: Shopping 'Date'

 _Later_

"Gwood mworiwing! Good Mornwing!" Jeremy sang as he was in the shopping cart, earning chuckles and some groans/glares from some of the other shoppers. Rebecca groaned in embarrassment as Mike sighed.

"Keep it down, Jeremy..." He said softly. "You need to be quieter; people are still trying to wake up." Jeremy crossed his arms and pouted. "I know, I know, it's not fun, but people can be grouchy in the morning."

"Wike Fweddy?"

"Exactly." Jeremy frowned but nodded slowly. Mike ruffled the top of his head, earning a mix of purrs and giggles from the kitten.

"Mwikey! Stawp!"

"But you're so fluffly~"

"Seriously?" Rebecca asked as she walked ahead of the two. "You two are being ridiculous. We've got to get stuff for the week."

"Sorry..." Mike said sheepishly. "I was trying to calm him down..." She sighed before walking down one of the aisle. "She isn't really taking this well..." Jeremy looked at Mike and the man sighed. "I mean that I doubt she's really ok with suddenly having the both of us crash at her place."

"Swo?"

"Well, that and her mom is visiting here...she's probably stressed."

"Swo?" Jeremy asked. "Her mwom seems cwool." Mike shrugged.

"Good point..."

"Hurry up you two!" Rebecca's voice called out from the aisle and Jeremy giggled.

"She's swilly."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Oh, um ok..." Rebecca said slowly as she talked on the phone with her mother. "No, no, it's cool, I'll be there in ten...yeah, love you too, bye.." She hung up her phone and looked at Mike who finished changing Jeremy, who was snugging against the pink and white plush toy. "I've got to meet my mom for a brunch type thing..."

"Have fun." Mike said. "Me and Jeremy can hold the fort." Rebecca nodded.

"Alright," She smiled briefly before leaving the house. Mike smiled before looking at Jeremy, who was smirking.

"What?"

"You wike her~!"

"What? You are reading way too much into what she is doing."

"You facthe is wed." Mike felt his face; it did feel slightly warm, but he figured that was because of the change in weather.

"It was chilly." Mike said.

"Nu-Uh~ You wike her!" Mike sighed, mentally preparing to argue with a child/animatronic/adult? (he wasn't sure anymore), before there was a thud sound. "Wat was that!?" Mike picked up Jeremy and placed him on the couch.

"You stay here..." Jeremy nodded before burying himsel under the throw pillows. "Good idea...you hide...and Jeremy, i-it's going to be ok..." Mike turned and after grabbing a frying pan he headed towards the sound, trying to keep his cool so that he could keep the toddler safe.

.

* * *

.

 _At Brunch_

"So that's about it..." Rebecca said slowly as she finished telling her mom about some of the updates on her life. The older woman nodded as she sipped her drink.

"Wow...two jobs at rival companies...impressed..."

"Well, it's not like either one really knows..." She admitted. "And I've got the time."

"But you barely have time to yourself, you know how important-"

"Mom!"

"I'm your mother, it's important for me to worry about your health." She made a soft smile. "Even if my baby's grown up and is an adult, I still want to make sure she's ok."

"I don't want you to worry about me..." Rebecca said, her face light pink. "I'm fine..."

"Rebecca. I haven't seen you have a good time with friends since you were six...Heck, I barely remember the last time you had friends over..." Nadia took her daughter's hands. "Rebecca, I want you to be happy, both healthily and mentally..." She sighed sadly. "Admittedly, that's why I wanted to come and see you...see if you found someone, as a friend...or even someone to love...I don't want you to be scared of it being taken away..." Rebecca looked at the floor, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"M-mom..."

.

* * *

.

 _"I-Is it that bad?" Nadia looked at the severally bandaged man on the hospital bed. While still in the ICU, the man seemed to be doing better, and had woken up several hours earlier._

 _"Well, I can't see your face..." She said softly, holding his hand gently. "And you do look like a mummy..." The man made some sounds that could've been laughing, but it came out more as coughing. "Davis, please don't push yourself..."_

 _"I-I'm fine..." There was a long pause. "Is Rebecca ok? I-I mean...I don't know how much she saw before I blacked out..." Nadia sighed._

 _"I honestly don't know...the doctors say that we may need to speak with a psychologist..." Davis sighed softly. "I'm honestly not sure what's going to happen...Davis..."_

 _"Shh, Shh, Nadia...it's going to be ok..." Davis held her hand, squeezing it gently. "It's going to be ok...Everything is going to be alright..." Nadia wiped her eyes with her free hand._

 _"Y-y-You're right...everything's will be ok..."_

 _"Nadia...please believe me...I know everything will be fine..."_

 _"Davis..."_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Adorable Jeremy is freaking Adorable! And Mike's Spirit Disney Princess is Rapunzel.**

 **Now for seriousness:**

 **Disclaimer: I have no idea how medical stuff/accident/survivablity works so I'm really just making this up as I go.**

 **And I am honestly debating Davis's status; I mean, yeah part of him is in Springs (weird way of saying that), but I don't know if I want him to be dead dead, like dead and as a ghost is possessing Springs. I honestly have no real idea what I'm doing this story ^ ^;...If people want, I can do a different MikexFNAF3 guard story that involves raising a toddler Jeremy and just kinda sweep this under the rug *Shrug* I dunno...**

 **But either way, Please Rate/ _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 14: Will They or Won't They?

 _Meanwhile_

Mike took a deep breath as he entered the room where the sound was, gripping the pan.

"Who's there?" He demanded and the noise stopped.

"Lawd above! _Thee_ 're not da girl," Mike frowned as he took a minute to translate the words.

"Foxy? What are you doing in Rebecca's house?" A few minutes later a mangled and destroyed and sharp toothed fox poked his head out of the closet. "And uh, you're not Foxy..."

"I'm definitely be'er van what poser."

"Uh...ok?" Mike still gripped the pan, not sure what was going on. "Still wondering why you're in Rebecca's house..."

"Re-who-Oh wait, the lass..." The fox scratched his chin briefly. "Lor' luv a duck! This is actually aaahr 'ouse, thuff we mawer often 'ide in da closet, me an' me sister do. Know what I mean?" Mike blinked, very, very confused.

"No...no I don't..." Mike admitted, shaking his head. "But you know what, if you aren't going to harm Jeremy...you're fine..."

"Awright geeezzaa! Don't worry abaaaht that; me an' me sister are already close wiv da boy." Mike blinked.

"OK?" Mike wondered if there was an app for translating strange robots in the closet before quickly heading back to Jeremy, who was using the plush pink fox to 'protect' him. "Hey, Jeremy, everything's alright...apartently Rebecca's got roommates..."

"Oh..." Jeremy looked from being the plush, making Mike aww mentally before his phone rang.

"Hold up..." He quickly answered it. "Uh. hello?"

"Michael Vincent Schmidt..." Mike mentally groaned.

"Hi mom..." He mumbled.

"So when were you going to tell me about your girlfriend, hmm?" Mike went bright red; his mom's friend must've saw Rebecca and made an assumption.

"A-Ah, Mom, I don't-she's not-we-" Mike stammered, trying to figure out how he was going to explain it.

"Oh please, I'm not judging you; heck, me and your father lived together before we got married and had you; I'm just surprised that you didn't tell me sooner."

"Well...um...things came up...especially with work..."

"That puppet pulled a magic stunt again, huh?"

"Wait how'd-"

"He 'practiced' a couple of times when I worked there...big one I remember was when he turned the manager into a newt..."

"What?"

"He got better obviously...so what happened this time?"

"Uh...I got turned into a toddler animatronic..." Mike was admittedly confused by how well his mom was taking the news.

"Huh...sounds cute..."

"I guess?"

"Honey, don't think about it too much; Freddy's is weird enough without the magical stuff happening...Just roll with it."

"Oh ok..."

"Well, I've got to help Mel with her school project...make sure you and your girlfriend come out and see us. Love ya~!" Mike was bright red as his mother hung up. Jeremy smirked as Mike looked back at him.

"W-What's that face for?"

"You wike her~! You weally do!" Jeremy squealed before he started giggling.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ok! We've finally got it~!" Marion exclaimed happily. "It's fixed!" Marion punched the air and did a little happy dance, earning a chuckle from Shadow Bonnie and a bemused looking Springs.

"Good." The dirty blond human said. "Cause while this has been 'interesting' to see how Jeremy and Mike work, this is definately not for me."

"I dunno man," Gold smirked. "That Nadia chick seemed to like you." Marion stopped his dance and both magic users looked at the blushing man. "And vicey-versa."

"Shut up. I barely know her...and besides, that's Rebecca's mom..."

"So she's a milf? Is she a hot milf?" Shadow Bonnie asked, only to get a glare from Shadow Freddy as Marion raised an eyebrow.

"What's a milf?"

"It's nothing!" All the other animatronics (and human) said in unison, surprising Marion.

"Oh...ok..." Marion said slowly. "Um...we should go ahead and cast the spell..."

"Yeah..."

.

* * *

.

"So how was brunch?" Rebecca shrugged as she came back inside the house.

"Fine. How'd you guys do?"

"Well..."

"Mwikey wikes you!" Rebecca glared at the kitten who beamed cheekily.

"You were saying Mike?" Jeremy pouted, not keen on being ignored.

"Well, I met your roommate..." She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he looks like Foxy."

"What?"

"Speaks in a weird accent?"

"There should be no one else here in the house." She stated firmly as the red fox slunk in.

"Hey, sis, where are yew anyways?" Rebecca looked at him, her jaw dropping. "Who are you? Wait, yew must be da girl what kid was talkin' about... Know what I mean?" Rebecca looked at Mike with the perfect 'wtf face'.

"Big Fawkey!" Jeremy exclaimed and the fox laughed.

"That I be, lad. That I be."

.

* * *

.

 **Alternate Title: The Author Found a Cockney Translator**

 **The translator service is here: www . cockneyrhymingslang. c o . u k/ cockney _ translator/**

 **So We find Nightmare Foxy chillin' and Mike's Mom finding out about the 'assumed' couple (and we find out that Marion's never been great at his magic to start with XD) And Marion, while still being a being with magical capable of altering reality, he's still a little kid.**

 **And will Springs and Jeremy go back to normal? We'll find out~! :D**

 **Please Rate/ _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**

 **And Fanfiction . net is being weird again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 15: Jeremy's Plan

 _At the Pizzeria_

"I wonder where Jeremy is..." Chica wondered aloud as she stood outside the office, bringing over a plate of cupcakes. Fritz looked away and went back to focusing on the tablet, trying to think of a plan to make sure Chica didn't find out about Jeremy's 'condition'.

"Well, he's at home...sleeping off the rest of the effects of that spell..." He lied quickly. "I mean he doesn't have that strong of a stomach to deal with magical crap...He was out cold after the smoke cleared...and was blowing chunks..."

"Oooh..." Chica looked mildly disappointed and Fritz briefly felt gulilty about lying to the bird animatronics. But as Gold and Marion pointed out, she probably wouldn't be helpful if she found out that Jeremy was still cute and fluffy.

"He's fine though," Fritz said. "Rebecca and Mike are taking turns nursing him back to health and heck, I'd bet he'd back to normal in a week..."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, what's this cupcake made of?" Chica perked up and quickly began telling Fritz about the new flavors she found for the cupcakes, though he was nearly taken out by the cupcake that Chica had mistakenly put Ghost Pepper flakes on a cupcake instead of red sprinkles. Luckily, several bottles of water save him from complete embarrassment, though he wasn't sure exactly how Chica got Ghost Peppers in the first place, until he heard snickering from the stage. "C-Chica...who got those sprinkles for you?"

"Oh, well, Bonnie got me them, he wanted to help make cupcakes for you and Freddy..." Fritz frowned and let out a sigh.

"I hope the others are having fun on their day off..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Jeremy! Get back here with my phone!"

"No!" The kitten yelled loudly as he carried the smart phone and ran away from the two adults. "Not twill you do it!"

"Jeremy, you can't be serious!"

"I'm aways swerious!" Rebecca groaned. "Pwease?"

"Why? Out of all things...why do you want us to kiss?" Jeremy just beamed cheekily, earning another groan of annoyance. Mike sighed and shook his head.

"Jeremy...I don't know where you got this idea-"

"Will you give my phone back?" Jeremy nodded and Rebecca looked at Mike before going over to him and after grabbing his collar, pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Mike blinked in surprise and tried to push Rebecca back but she had a death grip on his collar and admittedly he was really enjoying this kiss, so he closed his eyes and kissed back, unaware of the slack jawed toddler and two mangled foxes taking pictures with the phone, which they took from the kitten.

"Whoa..." After a few moments Rebecca gently pushed Mike away and looked at him as he opened his eyes.

"Uh..." Mike stammered as he looked at her, dumbstruck. Rebecca went neon red and quickly raced to the backyard. "Wait! Rebecca!" The door slammed and Mike winced before looking at Jeremy. "Are you happy with yourself Jeremy Fitzgerald?" Jeremy looked up at Mike.

"Uh huh." Mike frowned before going after Rebecca.

.

* * *

.

To say that Rebecca was panicking internally, would be an understatement. What was she thinking, kissing Mike? She barely knew him and now, thanks to those magical morons, she was now taking care of a toddler and living with him! Why did she embarrass herself for a freaking phone!?

"UGH!" She exclaimed as she pulled at her hair. "I can't believe that I did that, ugh! So stupid!" Mike carefully opened the door and closed it behind him, watching Rebecca letting out steam.

"Um, Rebecca? A-are you ok?" She turned and faced him, bright red.

"Oh, Mike..." She started. "Look, I didn't mean to do that to you, I should've asked..or snatched the phone while he was talking to you-"

"It's fine.." Mike said quickly, hoping to calm down the panicking woman. "Either he would've broken it, or he would've thrown a major tantrum; and he's got lungs...and I doubt the neighbors would like that..." Rebecca chuckled bitterly.

"Good point...still, I should've asked first..."

"You wanted your phone back, it's not that big of a deal..." She looked at him warily.

"Seriously? I...I just invaded your personal space and...kissed you..." Mike shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad." He said, smiling. "I mean, it's just a kiss...And a kiss to placate a toddler cat that is our coworker." Rebecca smiled softly, though part of her was extremely disappointed in what Mike said.

"Right...right...it's just a kiss..." She said softly. "We should get back inside..."

"Yeah..." Mike snapped his fingers. "I'll call Gold and Marion and see if they have anything..." Rebecca nodded and Mike was about to reenter the house before he paused and looked at Rebecca sheepishly. "Rebecca?"

"W-What?"

"That was a nice kiss...thank you..." Rebecca went bright red as Mike entered the house, his face bright red as well. She slowly touched her own lips, millions of thoughts racing through her own including a really big one. She quickly shook her head, trying to shake that thought away; she would not let herself deal with that risk of heartbreak, and besides, she was too busy to be worrying about 'finding' someone as her mother put it; she had to make sure Jeremy was taken care of until those idiots turned him back to normal. That and also figure out where that mangled fox came from too.

"He's probably Foxy's drunk uncle or something..." She muttered to herself as she slowly made it to the backdoor of the house, though the thought was still lingering in the back of her mind:

Was she seriously falling in love with him?

.

* * *

.

 **Yeah I'm more or less throwing things against the wall and see what sticks XD But hey, cute and fluffiness abound~!**

 **Chica's curious about where Jeremy is, Jeremy's cemented himself as a little stinker and we get some MikexRebecca Action, whoop whoop~! *Death glare from the duo***

 **And Nightmare Mangle and Nightmare Foxy are getting photo evidence for later XD (I figure they easily change from plush to 'normal' mode whenever they want.**

 **Please leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~! ****And have a good Thanksgiving/Holiday~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 16: Truth is Revealed

 _Later_

"NO!"

Mike's eyes shot open as he heard the scream. He jumped out of the guest room bed and raced to the sound, which was coming from Rebecca's room. He momentarily hesitated, not sure if he wanted to invade her privacy, before opening the door gently.

"Rebecca?" He asked slowly as he looked inside and saw Rebecca with her face buried in her hands, panting heavily. When she heard her name she slowly looked up. "Uhm...I know this is stupid to say, but are you ok?" She smiled sadly and sighed.

"Just a nightmare..." She said tiredly. "I'm fine...really..." Mike nodded slowly.

"Oh...ok..." He said and Rebecca rubbed her face. "You want to watch something?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, usually I can't get back to sleep...especially after a nightmare...and besides, we can keep Jeremy from singing this morning if we're already up..."

"Uh, sure..." She said slowly. "That's probably a good idea...I'll meet you in the living room." Mike nodded and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He headed to the living room where the makeshift crib/playpen was and Mike checked on Jeremy, who apparently was a deep sleeper as he still had the pink and the red fox in his tiny arms and making a sound that was a mix of a purr and a snore as the two plushies didn't look impressed with Jeremy's tail swishing back and forth, hitting their faces. Mike let out a sigh of relief as he chuckled before looking at the TV.

"Let's see what's on the TV..." He said slowly before he turned on the set and quietly looked for stuff to watch. Other than a few reruns of the new crime dramas and a cheesy soap opera, he wasn't finding anything before he spotted something on the 'Older TV Shows' Channel. "Fredbear and Friends?" He wondered aloud before heading to the channel and watched in both complete confusion, and sheer awe as he watched the cartoon version of the animatronics he worked with, went on 'adventures'. It was a tad surreal, if he had to be honest; after all, the cartoon versions of Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy acted almost exactly like how they did in the pizzeria, though some things were different. For example, Bonnie wasn't that much of a prankster, and reminded Mike more of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo; Chica was much more like a tomboyish cow-girl; and Freddy was much more mellow and chill. "Huh..."

"You find something?" He looked up and saw Rebecca in her oversized shirt and pajama pants as she came over.

"Well, uh...not really...but I found this cartoon show...can you believe it? Freddy had a show..." He pointed to the show and Rebecca paused.

"Fredbear and Friends?" She said softly, almost as if she recognized it.

"You watch this?" She frowned and sighed.

"Back when I was little..." She said as a yellow rabbit and yellow bear were on screen, the rabbit looking unimpressed.

"Chica," The rabbit said, sternly. "You know that Bonnie doesn't like scary things like that."

"But Spring Bonnie!" Chica whined in a southern accent. "It's time for Spooky stuff!" Mike looked at Rebecca.

"You ok?" She blinked and sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Y-Yeah...it's just that...Just remembering something..." She sat next to him and sighed. "M-My dad...he worked at the Fredbear diner...right around when the place was being purchased by Fazbear Entertainment..." She sighed, clearly uncomfortable with talking about it.

"Rebecca, you don't have to tell me..." Mike said, but Rebecca seemed to ignore him as she continued.

"He and another guy worked the special suits the diner had...The Spring-Bonnie and Yellow Bear Suit...the suits...the suits had issues and...it was a birthday party..." She took a shaky breath. "It was my own birthday party and the suit...the suit broke with him in it...he was in a coma..."

"Rebecca..." Mike said slowly.

"My mom stayed by his side...a-and he woke up...b-but-" She started to tear up and before Mike could react, she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. Mike wasn't sure how to react, but he rubbed her back, hoping that it would help her.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok, I'm still not a rabbit..." Springs said as he gestured to himself. "What the fuck's taking so long?"

"We're trying!" Shadow Bonnie exclaimed. "You want to be yourself, not some baby version of yourself, right?"

"At this point, I'll take that..." He grumbled in annoyance.

"Ok, this one ought to work." Marion said as he finished writing something down. "You ready?"

"Been ready since this started."

"Ok." Marion casted the spell and smoke enveloped the room. Several moments the smoke cleared and Marion beamed.

"*Cough* Did it work?!" Springs demanded.

"Yeah!" Marion cheered. "Alright, now we just have to fix Jeremy and everything will be good~!"

"Well, except explaining to the manager what happened..." Springs sighed and gratefully looked at his normal self.

"I'm going to get some sleep." He said as he headed to the spare. "Thanks Marion!" Marion beamed happily as Shadow Bonnie sighed.

"Let's get the cat later...I want to sleep..." Shadow Bonnie yawned and Marion nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...Night..."

"Night..." The house was peaceful until mid-morning, when a stunned and frustrated yell of surprise woke and sent the two shadowed animatronics and Marion tumbling out of their beds.

"MARION! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW!?"

.

* * *

.

 **Gee, I wonder how the spell backfired this time~! ^w^ *Springs glares***

 **And we get some more moments with Rebecca and Mike, and with Fredbear and Friends, I just make it up as I go along *shrug***

 **Please leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**

 **And Fanfiction . net is being weird again...^ ^ ;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 17: Hyde-ing in Plain Sight

 _7 AM_

Jeremy giggled silently as he looked at the scene in front of him. Rebecca and Mike were sleeping in each other arms and boy it was adorable to see, though Jeremy wished he was still 'adult enough' to have his phone and take photos. At least he could see it now. He sighed to himself; this was weird to say the least, but for some reason, he was ok with all of this, and that didn't freak him out as much as he thought it would. Maybe it was an after effect of that spell? He wasn't sure, but hey, at least Rebecca and Mike were decent parents. He plopped back own in his seat and tried to think of something to do, as to not interrupt the scene, before he thought about Marion and magic.

"Could I dwo tat?" He wondered aloud quietly before looking at his hands. "Ok...wet's see...how does Mawriwon do tis?"

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"The spell didn't work!" Springs yelled as he gestured to himself, now back to the human form. "What the hell Marion!?"

"Look, I don't know!" Marion exclaimed. "I'm trying to think of what could happen!" He looked over at the two shadows. "Guys?"

"I dunno..." Shadow Bonnie said slowly.

"Wait..." Shadow Freddy started. "Perhaps one of those floating guys in his head broke the spell...or reversed it..." Springs raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just a theory..." He shrugged. "We'll think of something to change it...but you can't just loaf around here..."

"I'll go call Chip and ask him if there's a job for him to do at the pizzeria." Gold offered as Springs glared at him. "What? Is there something else you want to do? And besides, do you have a believable cover story about magically appearing here?" Springs groaned in annoyance but nodded.

"Fine."

"Good...though you're probably gonna need a better name than 'Springs'." Shadow Bonnie said simply. "I mean, what kinda human name is 'Springs'?" He snorted as Springs rubbed his temples. "Let's see...Mario?"

"Isn't that a plumber?" Marion asked. "Besides, that's too close to my name..."

"How about Francis?" They looked at Springs, suprised on how chill he seemed. "What? It is what you people are going to have to call me."

"I like it!" Marion said and Gold nodded.

"I'll go call the manager..." He said before heading to the kitchen.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"What in the world is he doing?" Rebecca asked as she rubbed her eyes, after finding herself on the couch and spotted Jeremy staring at his hands intently, looking adorable. "Jeremy..." The cat perked up and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Mawgic!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...huh..."

"Well I'm twying..."

"I see..." She looked around and frowned. "Where's Mike?"

"Uh...the bwathrwoom I tink..." Jeremy said, but he giggled. "You two are adworabwle by da way..." Rebecca frowned.

"Jeremy...just stop...you can't force people to love each other like that."

"But I am fowrcing you to dwo anyting? You kiwssed him." Rebecca frowned.

"You had my phone hostage." Jeremy crossed his arms as if he was silently judging the fact that Rebecca was defeated by a toddler.

"You're rwed every time he's cwose to you!" Rebecca's face flushed red as she glared. "Tere's no need two be shy abwout it."

"So, what's the big deal?" Rebecca asked. "So what if I do like him?"

"Twell him!" Jeremy exclaimed as if it was obvious. "Twell him how you feel! Don't weave him hanging!" Rebecca sighed and shook her head.

"Look, Jeremy," She said. "I highly doubt that..." She trailed off momentarily, thinking through the past day before shaking her head. "No, I highly doubt that Mike likes me like that."

"He doesth." Rebecca huffed in annoyance and Jeremy beamed. "If ywou down't beweve me, ask him yourseff!" Rebecca blinked in surprised and turned to see Mike, his face neon red, having come back from the bathroom.

"U-U-UH..." Mike stammered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"Uh...whelm...erm..." Mike took a deep breath and sighed. "I do like you, Rebecca, but I can and will respect if you don't want to be in a relationship." Rebecca blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around that before her alarm went off. She quickly shook her head and got up.

"Uhm, thanks..." She said. "I've got to get ready for work...I...I'll be back..." She muttered the rest as she went to her room. Mike looked over at Jeremy and frowned. The kitten tried to look innocent, but was failing horribly.

"Seriously Jeremy?"

"Whaat?" Mike groaned and rolled his eyes.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Foxy is making sure Jeremy's ok?" Chica exclaimed as Mike sat in the swivel chair in the office.

"Yep. I made a list for him to follow exactly."

"But he's Foxy!" Chica argued. "He's the pirate performer for a reason! He can't take care of a sick guard!"

"Don't worry, Jeremy's got the phone to the place if Foxy can't help...And Marion offered to help too." She didn't look convinced but sighed.

"I supposed that works...I still think that I should help..." She sighed in annoyance before perking up. "Oh! Mr. Chip told me to tell you that he's going to have you help out this new guy!"

"Oh?"

"Yeappers, apparently since we've been getting slightly busier, he wanted to bring a new guy on board..." She frowned. "Which admittedly is kinda weird...especially since I've heard lots of kids talking about that Candy's place..."

"Candy's Burgers and Fries?"

"Yeah! Have you been there?"

"Not really, actually..." Mike admitted sheepishly. "Though I heard the food's decent..." Chica sighed. "Hey, it's probably not as good as yours..."

"Thanks Mike..." She sighed before she perked up. "Wait, maybe you and I can go check it out later!" Mike nodded slowly. "I'm sure Freddy won't mind!"

"I suppose..." Chica beamed. "I'll see you after my shift, ok?"

"Okey Dokey~!" She waved and skipped back to the stage.

.

* * *

.

 **Ba-dum Tiss**

 **Jeremy's a stinker, ain't he? XD Though the thought of Animatronic!Jeremy being capable of magic entertains me to no end**

 **And Springs gets a new name to work with (It was the best I could think of with Fredrick and Davis as my starting point) and what misadventures will endure when Chica and Mike head to Candy's Burgers and Fries? (Spoiler: A Lot *Foxy glares*)**

 **Please Rate/ _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 18: Who Wants Candy?

The rest of the shift went along without much problems, though the new guy was Springs, which Mike was pretty quick to guess, much to the rabbit (human?)'s chargin, but Mike reminded him that he and the other guards were in the room when that happened and essentially saw him as a human first, so it would make sense that Mike would be able to tell who he was. Either way, when Mike clocked out, Chica was cheerfully waiting for him, though she had taken off her bib.

"So nobody recognizes me!" She said. Mike nodded slowly, allowing her to have that moment of being to pull a Clark Kent and being able to be incognito without her bib. "Come on! Let's go~!" He chuckled.

"Yeah..."

.

* * *

.

 _At Candy's Burgers and Fries_

"Wow..." Chica chirped as they entered the place. The resturant was slightly larger than the pizzeria and had a slight 1950's diner vibe. "This is big..."

"Hiya~" The light purplish pink cat sang as she spotted them. "How many today?"

"Uh...two..." Mike said slowly.

"Okey doke, follow me~" She said as she took them to a table. "Someone will be with you shortly~!" She skipped off and Chica looked at the menu, frowning.

"Hmmm...there's a lot of stuff that isn't pizza..."

"That bad?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"Well, no...it's just different..." Chica pouted as a waitress came by.

"Hey, welcome to Candy's!" She said. "What can I get started for ya?"

"Uhm..." Chica said. "I dunno...there's a lot of options..."

"Well, everything's freshly made here in house-"

"That looks like Rebecca..." Mike said as he spotted a familiar figure dressed as a roller skating 'carhop' delivering a large cake to a birthday party near the stage, where the baby blue colored cat, Candy, was congratulating the birthday child. The waitress looked to where Mike was looking and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Rebecca, she usually does the cake delivering for the parties, she also helps make the kids feel less nervous around Candy or Blank..." She said. "She's pretty good at it too...You her boyfriend or something?" Mike went neon red as Chica looked at Mike, surprised at this.

"Really Mike? Since when were you dating?"

"W-We're not dating!" He exclaimed, his face flushed. "W-We're just friends!"

"Why is your face bright red?" Chica asked. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Y-Yes..." He muttered, burying himself into the menu. The waitress chuckled nervously as Chica looked perplexed.

"Uh, should I come back?" Mike shook his head.

"N-No, no, it's fine..." Mike said quickly, his face neon red. The two ordered, with Chica deciding on one of the pizzas and Mike just going for their 'famous' burger combo. The waitress took their menus and quickly went to place the order.

"Mike, are you sure you're ok?" Chica asked quietly and Mike sighed.

"Honestly, Chica, I'm not sure..." He admitted. "I mean, I do really like Rebecca...but I'm not sure if I should tell her...I mean, I don't want her to feel pressure to 'date' me or reject my feelings...I really don't know what to do...It might be better for us to just stay coworkers, even if everyone else seems to say otherwise..." He sighed and covered his face with his hands before wiping his face.

"Is that what you want?" Chica asked and Mike looked at her, mildly confused. "I mean, it is important to be nice to Rebecca...but you shouldn't hurt either...Maybe you and Rebecca should talk in private...or something like that..."

"Wow...I never expected you to have advice like that." Chica shrugged.

"Sometimes I get bored and I read some of the books and maginizes that get left behind at the Lost and Found...and sometimes I watch TV..." Mike nodded slowly.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Rebecca sighed as she rubbed her eyes as she entered the pizzeria to get settled for the night shift but paused as she saw the scene in front of her; Freddy was scolding Chica for something, Bonnie was asking a million questions, and Springs was sitting in the office, clearly ignoring them and still human, the hat covering his eyes.

"Huh..." She said slowly. "This is weird..." She quickly headed to the office and knocked on the door jam. "Yo, I'm here...you can head home." Springs groaned and lifted his hat.

"Hmm? Oh, cool." He yawned and got up and stretched. "I have no idea how you three manage this boredom..." Rebecca shrugged.

"It's a paycheck." She said simply. "And it's something to do."

"Huh..." Springs studied her but shrugged. "Whatever." He walked past her. "Have a good night, Riki." Rebecca froze and looked at him.

"W-What did you say?" She started to say and Springs looked at her, clearly confused.

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" Springs frowned.

"Uh, I think I said 'Have a good night'." She shook her head.

"No, after that, I could've swore you said 'Riki'..." Springs looked confused and Rebecca sighed. "T-That was my dad's nickname for me..." Springs nodded slowly.

"O...kay..." He frowned realizing something. "Wait...what was your dad's name?"

"Davis...Davis Walker..."

.

* * *

.

 **Cue the dramatic close up on Freddy dressed as a chipmunk! *Freddy doesn't look impressed***

 **Freddy: *sarcastic* The seer surprise.**

 **Oh come on, it's supposed to be in good fun...**

 **Freddy: Clearly.**

 **Either way, we get some Chica and Mike bonding at Candy's (I haven't played that game nor did I do much research about it, so pretty much everything about it is probably AU ^ ^; ), we see Rebecca's other job (wait till Freddy finds out about that XD) and her childhood nickname.**

 **And we see that the ghosts/spirits/I haven't figure out what to do with them yet are still able to mess with/control Springs, even if it is brief ^^**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 19: With Friends Like These

"Davis..." Springs repeated slowly, studying the woman, trying to judge her reaction; that was the name of one of those voices in his head.

"Yeah, Davis." She said, looking at anywhere else beside him. Springs was about to say something when Rebecca's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at it. "Hold on, I've got to take it..." She answered it. "Hello? Rebecca speaking-Oh hey! How are you Mary? Wait, what, really? Wow...that sucks..." Rebecca paused and bit her lip before sighing. "Well, since we get off at the same time, I'll swing by and pick you up...no, no it's fine...Have a good night, oh and if you see him during the night, tell him to stop walking behind me when I'm on the floor, I nearly toppled over him again...Thanks, bye..." She shook her head as she hung up and looked at Springs. "That's a coworker from the other place I work...apparently stuff happened with her roommates and she got kicked out."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and I mean, it's the right thing to do..." She shrugged. "And I do not trust Foxy as a babysitter anymore." She added quickly, as if the 'right thing' wasn't enough to prove her point.

"Oh...ok..." Rebecca sighed. "Well...I'm sorry about calling you 'Ri-AAUGH!" There was a sudden sear of pain through Springs's skull and he clutched his head, falling to his knees. Rebecca barely caught him as the other animatronics heard the sound and came over.

"W-What's wrong? We heard a scream..." Chica asked before seeing Springs. "Oh no! Mr. Francis! Are you alright?" Rebecca blinked as she looked at the bird.

"Francis?" She looked at the man. "That's the name you're going with, Springs?"

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't Gold and the others tell you guys?" Rebecca asked as the other two guys shook their heads, trying to get her to shut up, but Rebecca didn't notice. "Marion's magically shin-dig backfired and Springs turned into this." Springs didn't say anything, he just kept his hands at his head, trying to stop the pain.

" _Come on! You've got to catch me!_ " Springs lifted his head as he heard a little girl's voice.

"What?"

"Springs?" Rebecca asked slowly as Springs managed to get to his feet as he spotted the faint figure beaming at him.

" _Come on!_ " The little girl exclaimed before running off. " _Follow Me!_ " Springs frowned, and ignoring the concern of the others and followed the figure, which led him down to the other side of the pizzeria.

"H-Hey! Hey!" Springs called out. "Slow down!"

" _No! You've got to catch me!_ " Springs frowned but managed to find the figure, who had stopped in a party room.

"Alright, kid, how did you end up in the pizzeria?" Springs asked, trying to catch his breath, wondering how the guys did it.

" _I've always been here._ "

"Huh?" The figure looked at him, as if he was an idiot.

" _It was her birthday, you know._ "

"What?"

" _She was turning six years old._ " The figure said, ignoring Springs. " _It was the first time she got to see you perform too..._ "

"Um...that's great? Not answering my question though...What are you talking about? And what does any of it have to do with my migranes?" The figure sighed in annoyance.

" _It has everything to do with your headaches. Gah, you are really stupid..._ "

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Foxy did what?!" Mike exclaimed and Jeremy beamed.

"He gwave me candy! Wots and Wots of Cwany!" Jeremy cheered.

"Why...?"

"He said that he cwan't cook at awll." Mike groaned in annoyance and rubbed his face.

"Geez...this was a bad idea..." He sighed and Jeremy nodded before he scrambled to Mike's lap on the couch.

"Well, at least I'm nwot hungry..." He said before he looked at Mike. "Could you twell me a stwoy?"

"A story?"

"Yeap!" Jeremy said as his tail wrapped around himself and Jeremy held his tail like it was a security blanket. Mike frowned and scratched his head.

"Well...I don't really know that many stories..." Mike admitted and Jeremy looked at him.

"Make someting up." He said. "Or twell me about wat it was like working wiff those guys before the I came." Mike sighed before he remembered something.

"Wait, I could tell you about what my cousin told me about the place she works?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Cousthin?"

"Yeah, she's about a year or two older, but she's pretty cool...Haven't seen her since two years ago though..." Mike admitted. "She was starting out at some resturant thing..." Mike began to talking about what his cousin told him about, much to Jeremy's enjoyment.

"Wow, Mikey, she sounths weally cool."

"Yeah," Mike laughed. "She's is the chillest and sweetest person ever...Nothing fazes her."

.

* * *

.

"YOU MOTHER EFFING BLANK!" A woman's voice echoed through the halls of the pizzeria. The light pink cat, Cindy, looked at her brother. "STOP PUNCHING THE FUCKING DOOR! WE'VE FREAKING TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

"She used to be so quiet..." She sighed and the purple/blue one, Candy, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I miss that..." He said before he spotted the magically inclined dust colored rat. "Oh hey, RAT, where are you off to?"

"Off to go spook those idiots at Fuckboy's." The rat said in a deep gravely-sounding voice. "You guys want anything while I'm out?"

"Can I have the cupcake please?" The small voice of the penguin asked as he poked his cute face into the area. RAT nodded before looking at the two cats.

"You two want something?"

"Nope."

"I'm good. Thank you though, and have some fun," Cindy said.

"And don't burn anything this time."

"I make no such promises!" RAT said as he vanished into thin air. Candy sighed and shook his head as the monkey/chimp, Chester poked his head out from the curtains.

"She's being loud..." He yelled. "Should I try and get her to calm down?" Candy shrugged.

"You can try..." Cindy sighed.

"I still think that she's misunderstanding the situation...Maybe we should have one of the workers here explain to her that we're not dangerous..." There was the sound of another punch to the window and more yelling from the night guard. "And that Blank is just frustrated..." Candy scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose...I'll talk to Rebecca next time I see her...I mean she does a good job with the kids..."

.

* * *

.

 **Jeremy later crashed at around 4:30 AM with Mike crashing two seconds afterwards.**

 **So we see that Springs might get the answers he's looking for, more hints about the 'accident', and we get to see Mary trying to work through the night at Candy's. And RAT's a troll to Freddy and Co. (But don't worry, there's a troll to Candy and Co. *cheeky grin*)**

 **Please leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 20: Chica Finds Out

 _At Freddy's_

"Why didn't you guys or Mike tell me about Springs?!" Chica asked as they followed Rebecca as they went after Springs. Freddy sighed.

"Marion didn't want you to find out yet." He said.

"Besides, it's kinda embarrassing for the guy," Bonnie added.

"That and he also didn't want you to be an obstacle as they try to turn him and Jeremy back to norm-" Chica stopped and looked at Freddy, who realized that he said too much.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Bonnie exclaimed, covering Freddy's mouth. "Freddy's uh not thinking straight...its been a week after all." Chica didn't look convinced as Rebecca ran into something.

"OFPH?!" She exclaimed as she landed on her rear. "Geeze..." She rubbed her head and looked up at the rat. "Oh shiiiiii..." The rat looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"Roller skater chicky...what are you doing here?" The rat asked, placing his hands on his hips. Rebecca frowned as she tried to think of a good lie as Chica and the others came over.

"Rebecca! Is Jeremy really sick?" The rat raised an eyebrow as Chica looked at him. "Who are you?"

"How do you know her?" Rebecca buried her face in her hands, bracing for the chaos was going to happen.

"She's the night guard." The rat raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, huh," Chica frowned. "Wait...who are you?"

"RAT." The rat said simply. "And I'm here for your cupcakes."

"Huh?" RAT rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Your cupcakes. Give them to me." Chica looked perplexed before shaking her head.

"Look, we don't have time to deal with you, we need to find Springs."

"Who?"

"Springs!" Bonnie and Freddy came over and spotted RAT, frowning.

"Hey! You're that jerk who messed up my guitar!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"And stole my other hat!" RAT playfully smirked.

"Ah, you remember me, how sweet." He joked before looking back at Rebecca. "You're the night guard?"

"Of course she is!" Chica exclaimed. "Why would she not be? And how do you know here?"

"Cause she's works at Candy's. Duh," Freddy looked at Rebecca who groaned, realizing that she was doomed.

.

* * *

.

"W-What do you mean?" Springs asked slowly, admittedly weird-ed out by the girl. "What does that have to do with that?" The girl sighed in annoyance.

" _You are the result of those people that got hurt in the spring-lock suit._ " She explained. " _You have the memories of both men...parts of their personalities imprinted onto you...kinda giving you a split personality type deal..._ "

"Great..." Springs groaned sarcastically. "So my headaches are cause they want to take over?"

" _Nope, it's because your original personality, the one that was programmed into you, is trying to reject those influences and regain control_."

"Original?" Springs was starting to feel over his head.

" _You weren't supposed to be sarcastic ass._ " Springs frowned. " _Just saying._ "

"So how do I fix it?" The girl shrugged.

" _No clue. Maybe you should ask for help_."

"Like from who, Marion? As you can tell, it's been the smart idea." He gestured to himself and the girl shrugged and he groaned. "I'll figure something out...but who's the kid you're talking about?" The child smiled sadly.

" _You'll see her again soon. Ask her then._ " She said before vanishing.

"Damn random ghosts showing up and leaving cryptic messages...ugh." Springs sighed in annoyance before he heard arguing and yelling.

"YOU WHAT!?" Springs blinked and walked over to where he heard the yelling and saw Freddy yelling at Rebecca, who was looking away, her face bright red.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly, getting everyone's attention.

"Dude!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Creepy rat dude been stealing our stuff!" Springs looked at the familiar rat. He glared at the rat.

"Seriously, RAT?" He asked and the others looked at him.

"You know him?!" Springs shrugged.

"Me and Gold like to spend quality time messing about that place." RAT raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you-" RAT started before frowning. "What's with the new look Springy?" Springs frowned.

"Why are you here?"

"You're really Springs?!" Chica exclaimed and Springs shrugged.

"Well, yeah."

"Huh..." RAT said slowly. "Well, that's weird...But hey, I found out that she's been working here too." He gestured to Rebecca. "Man, Candy's gonna love that..." Springs raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I needed the money when the haunted attraction was till a thing!" Rebecca exclaimed, getting to her feet. "OK?! I didn't paid yet at Fazbear's Frights...and besides, it's two different jobs, so there's not a conflict of interest..."

"They're our rivals!" Freddy exclaimed and Chica sighed.

"Good grief Freddy, it's not that big of a deal. What is a big deal is what you said about Jeremy being turned back to normal. Is he back to normal or is he still a cute kitty cat?" RAT blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Yes, He's back to norm-"

"Freddy, you are a terrible liar! I don't trust you!" She turned to Rebecca. "Well?!" Rebecca blinked and tried to think of a way to appease the bird before RAT smirked.

"I've got to see this, later fother muckers! I'm out!" RAT vanished into thin air. Freddy frowned before sighing before looking at Rebecca.

"Ms. Walker, I am going to have to-OW!" Springs and Bonnie knocked Freddy upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Dude, that is tacky as heck." Bonnie said. "So what if Rebecca works at a different place? It's not that big of a deal. Besides, if she gets fired, we have to hire a new guy and reexplain everything." Freddy frowned.

"And I'm not going to be the one to explain that to 'em." Springs said. "It's all on you to blame."

"Fine." Freddy said, irritated.

"Thanks..." Rebecca said slowly before sighing before her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey..." Marion's voice came from the other end.

"What's up? Have you got the stuff done yet?"

"Well...about that...we might've hit a snag with that..." Rebecca's face was priceless as the others looked at each other confused.

"WHAT!?"

.

* * *

.

 **Alternate chapter: Everyone Says 'What?' A lot  XD**

 **And for the Springs's issues I figure like this: There is 'Davis's' memories/personality, Fredrick's memories/personality that in a way imprinted/influence Springs's original personality and that original one is trying to 'fight back' against those memories and influence.**

 **How I think I see it is that the animatronics have 'core' personalities (Bonnie's laid back; Chica's motherly; and Freddy is gentlemanly/the one in charge; Foxy's a pirate, etc etc) that are supposed to be the one in charge/if other personality traits show up that counteract the 'basics' (like if Freddy want to become a surfer dude or if Foxy wanted to become a ninja or if Bonnie wanted to stop the guitar) the 'core' personality will kick that out (cause a 'migraine' as it were).**

 **And so I guess in a way there is 4 personalities in Springs: Davis, Fredrick (Who, despite what he believes, isn't the most powerful), the original 'Spring Bonnie' personality Springs was programmed with (I would love to hear suggestions on a name for him), and the 'dominant' personality, which is a mixture of all three, though Springs isn't aware of the 'Spring-Bonnie'**

 **EDIT: seriously, I have no idea why I was thinking all of that so...yeah...I have no idea where this is going...^ ^; I think I might rewrite the story since , with help from you lovely commenters I think I've gotten a grip on what will and won't work but I'll leave it up to you guys: Rewrite this or just keep going and see what happens, even if I have no clue?**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE _ Review and Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **Major Spoiler/Disclaimer: Rebecca and Mike will NOT permanently turn back into toddlers. Not only would be way too much like the ending of Second Chances, there would be too many questions raised if Adult Mike or Adult Rebecca vanished into thin air and suddenly there were two toddlers that showed up, aka too much paperwork. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 21: The Author Tries to Make Some Sense 

Springs frowned as he headed to Marion's house; basically Marion was having issues changing Jeremy back to normal and needed help. So there Spring was, walking and feeling confused. There was just something that didn't seem right with what that little girl said and he didn't quite believe what she said, after all, 'original personality'? He wasn't like the others at all, so why would he have that?

"I'm just going crazy," he finally said. "That's the real reason, I'm nuts!" He forced a laugh before spotting a familiar face walking his way. "Ms. Nadia?" The woman in question looked up from her phone and smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Springs...right?"

"U-Uh, yeah, but um…you can call me Francis if you want..."

"Francis...that's nice..." She sighed before shaking her head. "I was out, trying to clear my head..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...its been a while since I've seen my daughter and it seems like she refuses to change..." She sighed. "She and her father were close..." she sighed and shook her head. "She's never really gotten over it..."

"Over what?" Nadia blushed, not realizing that she said that part aloud before Springs put two and two together. "Wait...ooooh..." She raised an eyebrow. "Davis was your husband..."

"You know him?" Springs blinked a few times.

"Well...yeah, I guess you can say that..." He tried to think of a good lie before shrugging. "I used...to work with him..."

"Huh..." Nadia didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't push it. Instead, she looked at the sky for a moment, as if remembering something somber before smiling at Springs.

"You want to go for dinner?"

"Wait-What?!"

"Or breakfast...I mean it is past one...what about it?"

"Well, I've got to check on my friend...his magic spell backfired and he said he might need help..."

"Seriously?" Springs blinked, admittedly surprised by the woman.

"What?"

"Magic spell? What is he, a stage magician like David Copperfield?"

"Who?" Springs shook his head and sighed. "No, my friend isn't that kinda of magician...I think. He does more warping reality...wizardy stuff..."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm not judging." Springs realized that she didn't believe him. He frowned before sighing.

"Look, I have to check up on him...you can come if you want." Nadia smirked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Springs went bright red and Nadia laughed. "I'm joking, joking, but sure I'll come along; got nothing else to do and I can't get back to sleep, even if I tired..."

"Huh..." Springs said slowly. "Sounds like my roommate..."

"Oh really?" She chuckled. "What's that like?" Spring smiled and began to talk about him and Gold's misadventures, though she raised an eyebrow at some of his pranks at Candy's.

"Course we didn't do anything illegal." Springs promised, chuckling at Nadia's face.

"Still..." She started before shaking her head and chuckling. "Honestly..." Springs smiled, his face a light pink before he winced, stopping. "Francis?" She asked warily. "Are you ok?"

"I-I...don't know..."He managed out. "For the past couple days...I've been seeing things," Nadia helped him to a nearby bus bench. "And even going to Marion's buddies to fix seem to have made it worse...I can't even get relief when I pass out..." Nadia held his hand and held him unintentionally close, trying to help him out.

"Deep breaths..." She said sternly. "And take your time...It's going to be ok..." Springs nodded slowly.

"I'm always watching somebody's memories play out..." He started to say. "T-Thought that was normal...Then the shit with the toddlers went down...and it seems like there's someone else's memories in my head..." Nadia frowned but before she could offer her own thoughts, Springs forced a nervous laugh. "You probably think I'm crazy..."

"No!" Nadia said sternly, making Springs look at her. "I don't think that! I think that you are more than likely tired...and stressed..." She sighed. "I know we've just met...but...I really don't want to see you hurting..." Springs blushed red as he looked at her, her own face flushed, close to his.

"I-I..um..." The next thing Springs knew was that he had taken her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. Nadia kissed back and while Springs admittedly had no idea what he was doing, but for some reason he didn't care as Nadia pulled him in closer and they continued their make out session.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Later (Around 3:00 AM)_

Jeremy yawned and rubbed his eyes, making cute meows as he tried to remember what was going on; Mike had taken him to Marion's house, to hope and change him back to normal, and then Marion cast the spell, nothing happened, and Marion started to panic, with Gold, Shadow Bonnie trying to help calm him down, with Shadow Freddy watching the scene. And then something else happened, but Jeremy guessed he fell asleep with boredom.

"Owh well..." He mumbled to himself before he heard a soft chuckle. He looked around, not recognizing where he was, though it was dimly lit. "Huh?"

"You're a cute little kitten..." Jeremy whimpered softly as he grabbing his tail as a figure stepped into Jeremy's sight; the figure seemed to be Marion's height as a large rat looking animatronic and a shadowy colored large bear or cat follow behind.

"Mawoin?" Jeremy asked quietly. "Is tat weally you?" The figure that was Marion's height chuckled as the rat laughed.

"Wrong answer kiddo," He said. "Though it can be hard to see in this light..." He walked over to the wall and flicked the lights, illuminating the room. Jeremy realized that he was in a Parts and Service Room and that the figure that he had mistook as Marion, was in fact not Marion; this figure had blue colored cheeks, more somber feeling colors, and seemed to have resting bitch face (Marion had more 'Bemused Stoner', now that Jeremy thought about it briefly). He mewed quietly, feeling both extremely shy and scared. He hid behind his tail and shut his eyes, earning a gravely aw.

"That's cute..." A rather dry sounding voice said. "Now I can see why you wanted my help in messing with Chipper's magic...though, I'm still not sure about why this guy was the only one."

"Cause he's cat one, duh." The shadowy cat/bear said. "I'm a tad bias, after all." Jeremy peeped open an eye and looked at him, recongizing the voice.

"Sadoe Fweddy? Why awre we here?" The animatronic in question chuckled before getting close to Jeremy.

"My name is Shadow Candy, Kiddo." Jeremy blinked, mildly confused.

"Oh?"

"I was pretending to be him." Shadow Candy explained. "You see, we enjoy to mess with the Fazgang, and we took advantage of what happened to you and your little buddies." Jeremy looked at his feet, not sure how he should be feeling.

"Oh..." Shadow noticed this and ruffled his head.

"Don't worry about it scamper; it's not going to matter anyways." Jeremy looked at him. "You're going to be the new member of Candy's Burgers and Fries..." Jeremy made a squeak sound before he fainted, falling back and making a squeak sound as he landed. Shadow Candy blinked in surprised and checked his breath. "Does my breath stink?"

"Maybe." The puppet said, earning a snort from the rat and a glare from the cat. "What? You asked."

.

* * *

.

 **Springs and Nadia, showing that my writing in romantic stuff needs some work, Nadia is still a cynic on the whole 'magic is real' deal (She's more disillusioned than cynical about the idea of magic being real), and we see the other magical beings from Candy's (I need a good name for the Reverse Puppet, I was thinking maybe Jack, but I'm up for suggestions) And Poor Jer-Jer...**

 **Springs: Poor Jer-Jer?! What about me!?**

 **Jeremy's small, cute, and fluffier at the moment. And besides, you had Nadia at your side. Jeremy's got his tail and the not-Shadow Freddy *Springs doesn't look impressed with that excuse***

 **Springs: So Where is he anyways? Shadow Freddy I me-*Foxy tackles him***

 **Foxy: NO SPOILERS! *They wrestle***

 **Ok...then, but either way, here's another chapter, with me taking into account what what of the comments said, especially a comment(or? ar? er?) suggesting about it being all one mind and just the memories and Springs's challenge with it.**

 **To Quote: "... _he's still himself, but with extra memories...Rebecca turning into a adorable red panda cub triggered Davis' memories...Make the bit with Davis and Fredrick earlier some kind of dreamscape. He got his memories triggered by Rebecca and the challenge is to accept the memories etc as part of him_ " ****So I'm going to see if I can work this out...^ ^; But I am still open to ideas/thoughts/theories/etc**

 **But either way, Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 22: Mary Had a Little One

"You've reached Shad. Freddy's number. I'm in a convention in Maui, and won't be back till Thursday. Please leave a Message after the beep or contact Shadow Bonnie. Bye." Shadow Bonnie grumbled in annoyance as he hung up.

"Damnit..." Shadow Bonnie growled. "How could I be so freaking stupid?! I could forget that Shadow Freddy was out of town till Thursday?!" He groaned in annoyance. "Why did I fucking buy that he came in early?!"

"It's fine..." Marion said. "At least we know where Jeremy is more than likely..." He looked over at the still out cold night guard. "Is he going to be ok?" Gold checked the pulse of the guard and nodded

"Yeah...he's fine...He's still asleep...That was a powerful knock out spell..." Marion and Shadow Bonnie nodded.

"That's good...I guess..."

"Alright, so we're going to have to go get Jeremy back," Shadow cracked his knuckles. "And I'm kicking that cat's ass." Marion nodded slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Ah come on, it's all good. And think about it, that moron must've been messing with the magic and when we get Jeremy back, (and kick Shadow Candy's ass) he'll be back to normal~!" Marion smiled a bit at the encouragement.

"Right..."

.

* * *

.

 _4:30 AM_

Mary groaned in annoyance as she spritz more of her perfume onto her. A dorky habit she picked up when in college, which admittedly might have had a hand in getting her kicked out. Though, admittedly yelling at her roommate to stop bringing in guys to 'entertain' while she was trying to sleep before work in front of her roommate's boyfriend (who was also cheating) probably didn't help either. She usually only did the perfume spritzing when she was nervous and anxious, and frankly, working here at Candy's brought out of the worst of it. But she only had an hour and a half and then she would meet up with her coworker, Rebecca and get out of the place till the next shift. While she didn't know the woman closely, she seemed to be chill enough and seemed to just as wary of the animatronics as Mary herself was.

"She probably knows that these fuckers aren't that sweet and charming.." She sighed. "Why me?"

"Awre you Marwy?" Mary jumped and looked over to the left and saw a small toddler cat in the office, looking up at her and holding his tail.

"Who...?" She asked slowly, not recognizing him, and trying to remember if the phone guy had mentioned 'new additions' to the animatronic cast.

"I'm Jerewmy!" The cat exclaimed before looking around. "I'm twying to hide from those animatwronics...Can I stay wiff you?"

"Um...ok..." She said slowly, not exactly sure what she was doing as she picked the cat up and placed him on the desk.

"It's smells nwice here Ms. Mawey..." Jeremy said as he looked around.

"Uh...thanks...it's my perfume..." She looked at him. "How do you know my name?"

"Yourwe costhin Mwikey twod me wots about you!"

"You know my cousin Mike?" Jeremy nodded quickly.

"Yeah! He'sth been twaking cware of me twill I gwet bwack to nowrmal..." Jeremy looked at his toes. "Well, bewfore I got cwat napped." Mary blinked in confusion.

"Oh...?"

"It's a wong stwory." Jeremy said quickly, nodding. "It invovles mwagic and da pwuppet...and dat stupid booty butt Shadoe Cwandy."

"O...kay...?"

"Mwike cwan expwain it bwetter than me...When we weave, I'll show ywou where Mwikey isth staying..."

"Oh...OK.." Mary nodded slowly; last time she had seen her cousin, he was still living with his mom and sister across town, though he mentioned that he was applying to work at that Fazbear's Pizzeria. Maybe she could crash at his place until she got paid next week and could look for a place to live. She made a mental note about that before checking the lights and the cameras and made sure that her and her new buddy were safe before looking at Jeremy who was looking around the office in awe and looking adorable while at it. Mary chuckled to herself before focusing on keeping the other animatronics out of her office, and making sure Jeremy knock over the small TV, though he was luckily placated by the show that turned on; something about the 'King of the Squirrels'. Mary sighed before she hummed to herself as she looked at the tablet.

.

* * *

.

"What?"

"Well...we might've...misplaced the kid..." RAT said sheepishly as Candy blinked a few times as he and Chester stood in the doorway, having heard the commotion of two large animatronics and the reverse puppet looking for something.

"What kid?" Chester asked slowly. "Did that airhead lock someone in here? I mean other than the chick."

"No, no, no, no..." Shadow Candy said quickly. "We...uh...found a new member for the group...and the little guy's seemed to have run off..." Candy and Chester looked at each other, not amused.

"It better not be that cupcake again. I'm still cleaning out frosting from when it tried to kill me." Chester stated and Shadow Candy sighed.

"It's not the cupcake. In fact, it's got nothing to do with Fuckboys." The Reverse Puppet opened its mouth to say something, but got elbowed in the side for it. The reverse puppet glared at RAT who just looked at the sky.

"Huh..." Candy said slowly. "Well...we'll keep an eye out...I guess...but you guys need to stop egging Fazbear and his friends on...We need to be the bigger men-er-animatronics..." Shadow Candy rolled his eyes.

"Then don't kidnap our night guards." Shadow Candy blinked and turned as Shadow Bonnie punched him across the face, knocking him out. Candy and Chester stepped back in surprise as Gold and Marion appeared behind Shadow Bonnie, who checked his knuckles.

"What?!" Candy exclaimed before looking at Reverse Puppet. "You better start explaining. _Now_." The puppet in question shrugged as it crossed his arms.

"Fine."

.

* * *

.

 **Dun Dun Dun~!**

 **Things are heating up and Jeremy managed to 'escape' the trio and he gets to meet Mary (who's probably thinking she's going insane XD) And there's a Markiplier reference in there and a suggestion for why that Pink Slip for Mary's Custom Night said the thing.**

 **And will Jeremy will be back to normal soon...? We'll see~!**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE _ Review and Enjoy~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 23: One Weird Reunion

 _Later_

"Dis is a weally fwunny show," Jeremy said as the marathon of the show ended and the 6 AM bell chime rang through the halls. Mary let out a sigh of relief as she placed the tablet on the charger and stood up as Jeremy reached for her. "Uppy pwease~!" Mary sighed and picked up Jeremy, unsure if taking the cat was a smart idea. "Off we go~!" Mary chuckled as she pocketed her perfume and phone as she headed to the front door. "To Mwikey's pwace we go~!"

"You're a singer...aren't ya?" She asked and Jeremy blushed and giggled. Mary sighed before opening the door, where Rebecca was waiting. "Hey, Rebecca!" Rebecca looked over and smiled before seeing Jeremy and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Mary blinked in surprise.

"Y-You know him?"

"Yep. He's been crashing at my place for the week." Rebecca said simply.

"U-uh..."

"Yeah, it's been weird...though why he's here, I'm still confused on that..."

"I got cat napped!"

"Cat...Napped?" Jeremy nodded.

"Uh huh! Shadoe Fwessy wasn't him! He was Shadow Cwabsy!" Jeremy huffed and rubbed his eyes. "And a scway pwuppet and wat too!"

"Oh, Jeremy..." Rebecca said softly before taking him from Mary, and bouncy him gently. "It's going to be ok...now you're out of there." Jeremy sniffles before nodding before looking at Mary.

"Bwut Mawy hwep me out! Even wen that big scwary guy came by and tries to punch the window!" Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Big scary..guy? Oh you mean Blank? He's harmless." Mary raised an eyebrow.

"He pwunched the door."

"Well, he's frustrated." Rebecca sighed as they walked to her car. "The last night guard was crazy... Emil told you about him, right?" Mary nodded slowly.

"Yeah...he broke Blank with a wrench...but wasn't he fixed?"

"Well, yeah, but Blank doesn't understand that you aren't that guard." Mary stopped, completely confused.

"What?! How-"

"He's told me..." Rebecca shrugged. "Well, actually Candy and Chester have told me...Blank's voice box hasn't gotten ordered yet..."

"Wa, weally?"

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you too...I work here as a 'child entertainer'-"

"And where else do you work?!" Mary exclaimed.

"Night guard at Freddy's..." Mary's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"What?!" Rebecca shrugged as Jeremy giggled.

"Eh, admittedly it's better now there's more of us working...but considering one's diapered and a toddler cat now," She pointed to Jeremy who giggled and flushed red in embarrassment.

"Dat's me..."

"Yeah, that's you..." She giggled, poking his stomach, earning giggles before looking at Mary. "What? They're not dangerous...Quirky and have poor taste in music, but not deadly." Mary nodded slowly.

"O-Oh...ok..."

"What, did you think that they try and kill you?"

"Candy's does..." Rebecca looked at her with a 'seriously?' face. "What?!"

"Dude, Blank as the exception, their barks are worse their bites." Rebecca said. "I've done the night shift."

"Awre you cwazy?"

"It was before I got transferred to Freddy's." She explained. "Worse that happened is that I lost $20 bucks to Chester..." Mary blinked several times.

"But they would recognize you!"

"Nah, that was about a week before I got promoted...I was covering for that nut-case guard...he was late..." Rebecca chuckled to herself. "Man that was weird..." But she looked over at Mary. "Dude, despite the rumors, they're harmless."

"Sure..."

"Trust Me...I'll bring it up to Candy later on today..." Rebecca said as she got Jeremy in the car. Mary sighed slowly, not sure if she should believe that.

"O-Ok..."

"Trust me, Mary, it's all good."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"And here we are," Rebecca said as she opened the door to her house, letting Mary in.

"Wow...this place is big..." Mary admitted.

"Yeah, it is...I'll need to reorganize one of the rooms for you..." Rebecca said as she plopped Jeremy down on the ground, and he toddled over to the play pen, going straight for his 'toys'. "You can crash in my room for now..."

"No, I can sleep on the couch!" Mary argued but Rebecca yawned and gave her a look.

"No, you're my guest, you get the bed." Mary frowned but sighed, not wanting to argue with her.

"Fine." She headed down to where Rebecca pointed and plopped onto the bed and groaned; she was exhausted and soon she fell fast asleep.

.

 _Several Hours Later_

Mary yawned as she heard the rain outside pouring onto the window, which woke her up. She looked over to the clock, blinking in surprise about how late she slept.

"Wow...2:30...I must've really been tired..." She chuckled to herself before getting up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hiywa Mawry!" Jeremy squealed as she entered the room, sitting in the playpen.

"Hey, buddy...how are you?"

"I'm gwood! Mwikey's in da kitchen!"

"Mike?" Mary asked slowly as she heard a few pans from the kitchen. She blinked in surprise as she headed over to the kitchen and saw her cousin making grilled cheese sandwiches for him and Jeremy. "Mike!?" The man turned around and gasped.

"Mary?! You're Rebecca's coworker?"

"Yeah!" She paused before she started to snicker. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You and Rebecca are dating?!" Mike went bright red.

"What?! N-No! We're not dating! We're just trying to keep an eye on Jeremy!"

"You are a horrible liar, Mike. You _so_ like her." Mike went bright red and Mary ruffled his head. "And it's perfectly fine...Does she know?"

"U-Uh-erm-But-I don't know..." Mike admitted. "She mentioned it, but I think Jeremy was pushing her to say it...He is a loud yeller..."

"Any kid is..." She said. "Maybe when she gets back, you and her can, I don't know, go on a date and tell her?" Mary had to bit back a laugh as Mike began to stammer and go neon red before he turned to the grilled cheese and focused on that.

"I-I don't think t-t-that's a good idea..."

"You're still a horrible liar, Mikey."

.

* * *

.

 **Rebecca was called by Mike while Mary was out and things went from there. (I guess we should roll with it XD)**

 **And Mikey's a horrible liar and Mary learns the truth XD and I'm open for suggestions about the former Candy's Burger and Fries guard (like his personality or if s/he shows up), and whether everything gets back to 'normal' or if something else should happen (I dunno what though *shrug*)**

 **Either way please feel free to leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 24: Strange Shifts

 _Later that Night_

Mary took a deep breath as the clock struck midnight.

"I hope Rebecca was right..." She muttered to herself as she waited for the animatronics. She held her breath before she heard footsteps come towards the door. She looked at the tablet and saw that Candy wasn't there on stage.

"You're Mary Schmidt, right?" Mary slowly lowered the tablet and saw the glowing eyes of the cat.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, as the cat stepped into the office.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he adjusted his tie and sat across from her. "Ms. Walker told me about the...miscommunication...we've had...and I'm sorry about that." Mary nodded slowly. "Rebecca has been explained a bit about you, and I would like to hear it from you so..." He rolled his hands. "Explain away..."

"Uh..." Mary slowly began to talk about herself, making sure to keep an eye on Candy's reaction. After a few minutes, Mary yawned, interrupting her explaining about staying with Rebecca. "Excuse me...I must still be tired...weird."

"Really?" Candy asked. "I've always been curious about how you people manage to stay awake for so long...and to not go to sleep..." Mary shrugged.

"Eh, it's a quirk of being an adult that needs to pay for stuff, like food..and I've got to find a place to live..I mean I don't want to stay for too long and bother Rebecca..."

"I don't think she would mind..." Candy said and Mary shook her head.

"It just feels weird...I-I don't want to interrupt and barge in on her life..and I barely know her and all..." Mary decided not to also mention that her cousin was in love with her and in complete denial about it.

"O...Kay?" Candy looked at her before shaking his head. "Well, I'm going to try and talk to Blank...try and explain to him about you and get him calm before meeting you...I'll be back." Mary nodded slowly as Candy left. She yawned and despite herself, she fell asleep, slumping on the chair.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok...that admittedly could've gone better..." RAT mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head.

"Could've also gone worse." The reverse puppet stated, earning a glare from both Shadow Candy and RAT's glare.

"You're a real party, you know, a real exciting party." The puppet shrugged, clearly not giving a damn.

"I was in the middle of my game," The puppet said simply before smirking. "But since we're not allowed to take the cat...maybe we could make one..." The other two looked at the reverse puppet.

"What?" The puppet smirked, a rare occasion.

"You'll see." The two looked at each other, clearly unnerved by the reverse puppet.

"Jack...what did you do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

.

* * *

.

 _At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_

Mike sighed in annoyance as he listened to the arguments between Bonnie and Freddy as Springs was staring off into space.

"I'm not touching you!"

"Mikey! He's touching me!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"He's touching me Mikey!" Mike groaned and looked at Springs.

"What's with you?" Mike asked and Springs sighed.

"I'm...not sure..." Springs admitted before sighing. "I mean...I'm not exactly sure what's going on..."

"Huh?"

"I-I...I think I'm in love..."

"Oh..." Mike said slowly as even the animatronics paused mid-fight.

"Love? With who?!" Bonnie asked slowly.

"Um...well...her name is Nadia...Nadia Walker..."

"Isn't that Rebecca's mom?" Springs went red, but he nodded.

"Y-Yes..."

"Did you tell Rebecca?" Freddy asked holding Bonnie' ear.

"Well...no...not yet..." Springs said. "I'm...not sure how to tell her..."

"Dude, you're in love with her mom! That's both weird and kinda funny..." Bonnie said.

"It would be rude not to tell her..." Freddy said. "And stop pulling on my ear!"

"Stop pulling on mine!

"You could call her." Mike offered. "She's still up, at the house...she's working on something and stuff..." Springs nodded slowly. "I mean it's either you tell her, or those two are going to..." Springs sighed before picking up the phone.

"You're right...what's the number?"

.

* * *

.

This was a weird dream.

Mary was sure of it. For one thing, she was in a larger version of the resturant and she was on the floor and everytime she tried to stand up, she was wobbly. After a couple minutes of getting her bearings, she managed to stumble out off the office area.

"Ok..ok..." She muttered to herself. "I've just got to find the kitchen...and splash water in my face and wake up..." She sighed as she looked around, trying to figure out how she should get there. She frowned and began walking around, confused and perplexed before she bumped into a large object. "Ohmph!" She exclaimed as she stumbled back as the object turned its head and Mary gasped; it was the large animatronic that always tried to break the window, Blank, now sitting on the edge of small stage steps. She whimpered, completely terrified, before she decided to cover her eyes with one arm and hold out the other one, as if that would protect her. There was a few moments of silence before she felt something touch her hand.

"...it...tle...one..." A scratchy and gravelly voice said calmly. Mary peeped open an eye and saw that Blank had his own hand up against what she assumed to be her own, though, by the dim light was working, it seemed to be a tiny paw. Mary blinked as she registered that before shrugging it off;

This was one weird ass dream, after all.

.

* * *

.

 **Or is it?!**

 **DUN DUN DUN~**

 **Eh, I don't know really. *shrug* But hey, I put the How to Train Your Dragon moment in that I wanted, and there's a high probability that other than Mary possibly being a cute *coughanimatronickittencough*, Rebecca's reaction to what Springs is going to tell her will be entertaining to write.**

 **But that brings me to something important to tell you guys: I am going to be really busy, especially in a few weeks, and there is a high likelyhood that the stories won't be updated as frequently, though I will try to get things updated/finished though-out the month of December. Thank you all for being patient and sticking with this story ^ ^**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 25: Can You Hear Me Now?

 _Couple Minutes Later_

"Hello, Rebecca speaking."

"Hey...Rebecca..."

"Springs, what do you want?" There was sigh.

"I need to talk to you..."

"Ok? What is it?"

"I think-no-I am...I am in love with your mom, Nadia." Rebecca blinked before she hung up, without thinking. She stared at the wall, dumbstruck, as the phone rang again. She slowly answered the phone. "Hey...I think the phone disconnected...um, but yeah, I really really like your mom...and we, uh, well...we made out earlier."

 _Click_

Springs looked at the phone as everyone looked at him.

"That phone sucks..." He said, before looking at Mike. "It keeps getting disconnected when I try to tell her...When I see her again, I'll tell her in person." Mike nodded slowly, knowing that it wasn't the phone that disconnected.

"I'll let her know..."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"There you are Blank..." Candy said as he walked over to the stage, spotting the animatronic. "I was looking for you."

"Shh." Candy stopped, caught off guard by the order.

"What?"

"Shh." Blank gestured to the light lavender-blue fluffy-looking kitten curled up on the stage, next to Blank. Candy blinked a few times before he groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Damnit Jack..."

"Shh!" Candy sighed before walking to the Parts and Service where said puppet was setting up the small computer to show the others the game the puppet was talking about.

"Jack." The Reverse Puppet looked up innocently.

"Yes?"

"Why is the night guard a cat?"

"She's technically a Maine Coon breed of feline,"

"Not the point."

"Which is?"

"Why did you turn her into a cat?" Jack shrugged.

"Cause apparently you frown on taking cats from Freddy's." Candy sighed.

"You kidnapped him."

"Technically Shadow Candy did. I just made sure that Marion's reverse spell wouldn't work." Candy groaned in annoyance.

"Jack, you can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the right thing to do."

"So?"

"She probably has family that will be worried about her."

"No she doesn't." Jack summoned Mary's wallet. "Her ID is fake."

"What?! How did she get hired?!"

"Well, it's just the age." Jack admitted. "Everything else is true, but other than a cousin and an aunt, there's no one that's going to worry." Candy opened his mouth to ask, but Jack pointed to the table, which had employees' files scatter about. Candy closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Damnit Jack...you can't do warp reality like this..."

"Why not? Marion does it all the time."

"He does that on accident."

"Pfft, whatever...besides, now we've one up Freddy and his goons." Candy raised an eyebrow. "Think about it Candy, people love those cute cats, and it's obvious that Freddy isn't gonna use that to his advantage."

"Still could've asked her if she wanted that."

"Well she didn't say no..." Candy growled.

"Uncalled for."

"So, you're not my mom."

"But I am the boss." Candy snapped his fingers and RAT and Shadow Candy perked up. "And as punishment, you three are going to have to take over the night shift and you three are going to be doing the janitor's jobs. And no magic to cheat." All three groaned in annoyance.

"But Candy..."

"No buts. Or else you're going to be the Fazbear janitor too,"

"You can't do that!" RAT exclaimed and Candy raised an eyebrow.

"Watch me."

.

* * *

.

 _Later (Around 7:00 AM)_

"Mary...Mary...please wake up now..." Mary rubbed her eyes and made a cute squeak noise.

"Nuhh?" She asked as she opened her eyes and gasped; she had to be still dreaming as she was still tiny and Candy, his sister, and Chester were looking at her, still giant-sized. "Epp!"

"Mary...I know it's a shock..." Cindy said calmy. "But Jack was being a jerk and pulled a prank on you...And you're a kitten now..." Mary blinked a few times, registering that.

"Huh?"

"Just roll with it kid..." Chester said quickly. "We'll be taking turns making sure you're alright during the day...well, except for Pen."

"Hey!" The penguin waiter exclaimed, out of Mary's line of sight. "I can take care of her!"

"Dude, you almost took out that roller skating chick, Rebecca, about 16 times."

"It was only 12 yesterday...and that's cause there was a lot of parties..." Pen grumbled.

"Achoo!" Mary sneezed, surprising the four.

"Aww..." Chester said as he picked up Mary and held her, tickling her stomach. "You're a cutie~!" Mary shrieked with laughter, despite herself, earning chuckles from the others as Chester spun her around.

"He's enjoying this too much..." Cindy whispered to her brother, who shrugged.

"Well, he likes little kids...at least he didn't see the other cat..." Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Marion was having magic issues and apparently turned their guard into an animatronic cat..."

"Aww..." Cindy chuckled. "Hopefully he can fix it..." The two cats watched for a bit before Candy sighed.

"Alright, Chester, enough." Candy said, taking the admittedly dizzy night guard from the chimp, who pouted. "We'll have Blank watch her for a bit first."

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Cause Blank isn't working today, remember? He's getting the voice box fixed finally. He's gonna need some company while it gets fixed." Chester huffed and cross his arms, but didn't argue.

"Fine." Candy smirked, pleased, before looking at Mary who was trying to regain what little sense of balance she had left before she sneezed a few more times.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Dank you..."

.

* * *

.

 **Jack, RAT, and Shadow Candy get their punishment, Blank's going to get some bonding with Mary, and Springs doesn't understand phones. And of course the burning question:** **Jeremy versus Mary: Who's the cutest?! XD**

 **Chester: Mary!**

 **Freddy: Jeremy.**

 **Chester: Mary's the cutest you overgrown teddy bear!**

 **Freddy: No, you dumb brain ape, Jeremy's the cutest!*The two begin bickering***

 **Whoops...oh and the trio's punishment was suggested by the always helpful Meriatressia. Thank you all for the help and suggestions~!**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 26: Bonding Time

 _Later_

Blank slowly rubbed where his voice box was, still not use to the feeling of a proper working voice box. He sighed before looking at the kitten that was sprawled out on the floor, looking dejected. According to Candy, this was the new night guard, but that couldn't be right; the last night guard was a rambling loon and was the reason he had to get a new voice box and, knowing the air-headed manager, he had gotten someone exactly like the old guy. But that wasn't the point. The point was that this kitten, Mary, was his now his friend and he was going to take good care of her.

"Do you want to color?" He asked slowly and the kitten huffed.

"No."

"Ok...do you want some candies?"

"No."

"Do you want a story?"

"No." Blank sighed as he wiped his face as he looked at the kitten.

"Are you just going to keep saying no?" Mary huffed and turned away. He sighed, wondering how to cheer her up before he smirked a plan forming.

"Do you want me to not tickle you?"

"No!" She paused. "Wait..." Blank chuckled before he started to tickle her. She shrieked a high pitched laugh before she tried to get away, squirming. "No! Noo! Stop!" She barely managed out with her laughter, earning Blank's chuckling too. She barely managed to squirm free and ran for the door, which was unlocked.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"No! Jeremy, stop that!" Mike exclaimed as he wrestled the smartphone from the cat. "You're not going to be playing that game! It'll drain the battery!"

"But I wanna! I almost won too!"

"You are 40-something Jeremy!" Mike exclaimed. "Stop acting like a two year old!" The kitten looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thwirty ewight, dank you very mwuch." Jeremy said in a matter of fact tone. "And bweswides, untiw Mawon fixes this, I'm stwuck as a kitty cat..." Mike sighed before there was knocking on the door. Mike sighed before he scooped up the cat and headed to the door. "Who's tat?"

"I dunno." He opened and saw the marionette standing there. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I got the counter spell, if Jeremy's ready..."

.

* * *

.

 _Back at Candy's_

"Wow..." Nadia said slowly as she and Springs/Francis were watching the animatronics giving a performance for a birthday boy. "Seem's like he's having fun..."

"Yeah..." Francis agreed. "This place is pretty nice..."

"Be careful, Francis," She joked. "Fazbear and his friends might get jealous." He went red and Nadia laughed. "I'm joking Francis! I'm joking!"

"O-Oh...right...yeah..." He said before looking at her. "You have a nice laugh..." Nadia went a light shade of pink.

"T-Thank you..." She said before she heard a crash. The two adults looked and saw that the person that had brought the cake was sprawled on the floor, having been tripped (though the cake was safe on the table) by something small that was now hiding under the table.

"She's so cute!" One of the kids exclaimed and the kids giggled and squealed.

"When did she show up?" One of the staff members asked.

"Who knows? At least she's cute, and the kids obviously like her...Hey, Rebecca, you ok?" Nadia and Francis looked at each other as they heard a familiar voice.

"I'm fine...I think...What did I trip on?" Nadia looked at Francis.

"Rebecca works here? Why would she be working here, especially as a waitress?" Nadia stood but Francis stopped her.

"You shouldn't surprise her here...It would probably be too embarrassing for her..." He said. "And if her coworkers found out she was working here and at Freddy's, it probably wouldn't end up well..." Nadia nodded slowly as she sat back down.

"You're...right..." She said slowly before sighing. "It still surprises me that she's an adult..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know it sounds corny but last time I saw her, she was a rambunctious 8 year old trying to climb trees in her nicest dresses to prove a point..." She chuckled and wiped her eyes. "And now she's a grown woman trying to deny to her mother that she's in love with someone." The man raised an eyebrow; a feeling that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him rose. The closest he could pinpoint the feeling was something almost like jealously, but that couldn't be right; while he didn't hate Rebecca, he was definitely didn't like her like that enough to get jealous of her dating somebody, so why did he feel so weird?

"Really now?" He managed out.

"Uh huh, and frankly from what I've seen of the guy, he's not a bad pick." Nadia chuckled. "I think he works with you...Mike I think his name was?" Francis blinked a few times, admittedly surprised Mike didn't tell him.

"What? He didn't tell me that!" He frowned. "Oh when I see him again..." Nadia chuckled as Francis's face was a mix of adorable perplex and confusion and the face that most dad's had when their baby was dating. She was admittedly curious why Francis was acting like that, but she chalked it up to the idea that he was the lead security officer and he was like a mentor for her daughter. She smiled and chuckled as Francis huffed. "He didn't tell me that..."

"I guess not..."

.

* * *

.

 **Springs gets the first taste of being a dad, even if he's not aware of it yet XD**

 **So Blank tries to bond with Mary, who escaped and tripped Rebecca; Mike and Jeremy fight over a phone and Jeremy might get back to normal~(and it seems like the Jer-Bear is winning the people's vote for cutest)**

 **Freddy: HA! In your face Monkey Boy! My kitten's cuter!*Chester glares at him before he tackles Freddy and they fight again***

 **And I have seen and read a bit of the official Five Nights at Freddy's Story and I've decided that I'm going to try and wait till I finish some of my stories first so what canon I've managed to figure out doesn't implode again XD.**

 **Foxy: But it's gonna do that anyways lass.**

 **Shut up Foxy. Or I get the Laser Pointer. *Foxy shuts up warily***

 **But either way, Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 27: Play-Date

 _Later, Fazbear Pizzeria_

"Grr..." Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other sheepishly as Chica glared at them. "So Why didn't you two tell me about Jeremy?! And don't you dare say because the puppet told you! We are friends! And friends don't keep secrets." Bonnie sighed.

"Chica...he made us promise..."

"No good!" She huffed and turned away.

"Well, Marion's changing him back to normal, so whatever." Freddy said simply. "It's no longer our problem, so stop worrying about it." Chica glared at him angrily and Bonnie looked at him.

"Not helpful."

 _BRING! BRING!_

"I got it." Chica said angrily before picking up the resturant phone. "Hello?"

"Chica..."

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

"You still have the spare diapers and baby stuff, right?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well...um...it's hard to explain..."

"Miiiike, what the heck are you talking about?"

"I'll be there in five minutes...then you'll understand."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ow..." Rebecca grumbled as she held the ice pack to her nose. "At least I'm not bleeding...but who tripped me?"

"She did ma'am..." One of the kids said pointing to Mary, who was hiding under the chair, clearly becoming overwhelmed and scared. Rebecca raised an eyebrow as she looked at the kitten.

"O-Oh...ok..." She paused and held out her free hand. "You ok, sweetheart? It's ok, I don't bite." Mary looked at the hand warily before waddling over to her and took her hand. Rebecca smiled and chuckled. "You must be a cousin of Candy's..." Mary pouted, not impressed with Rebecca, but before she could say anything, Cindy picked her up.

"You're supposed to be helping Blank feel better, you silly goose." She cooed and Mary huffed angrily. "You're being grouchy..."

"Would she like cake?" The birthday boy asked. "Maybe she's hungry!" Cindy chuckled.

"Well, she's too young to have cake yet...I'm sure Blank has baby food for her. I'll be back~! Say Bye-Bye Mary~!" Cindy made Mary wave good bye before they walked back to the Parts and Service. Once out of earshot Cindy looked at Mary. "Mary, why are you out and about anyways? It's too dangerous for you to be running about like this. You could've gotten really hurt..."

"He was ticklin' me." Cindy sighed.

"Were you being a grump?" Mary huffed angrily and turned away, looking adorable while at it. Cindy sighed as she enter the Parts and Service. "Here she is, Blank, safe and sound." The animatronic looked relieved, which admittedly surprised Mary. "She tripped Ms. Walker though...But's she's good."

"Good, Good..." He took the disgruntled kitten from Cindy. "You had me worried there, Ms. Mary..." Mary made an angry grunt of annoyance and Blank looked at Cindy desperately. "Cindy..."

"Maybe you two should go out or some-Wait! Let me call Bonnie!" Blank would've raised an eyebrow if he had any and Cindy giggled. "We chat on the phone a lot, don't tell my brother, and we compare music and cooking stuff, he's a cool dude. Maybe you guys can go over and have some fun..." Blank nodded slowly.

"O...kay..."

"I'll be right back..." She skipped to where a phone was as Blank held onto Mary, who was trying to get free.

"You are being difficult."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"It's ok, Mike...it's ok..." Bonnie said as he patted the man's back as the man groaned and had his face in his hands. "I'm sure it's only temporary...but hey, at least Jeremy didn't vanish...and Gold's cute..." The baby bear cub perked up as he chewed on the plastic toy cupcake. "Just saying...And come on, she's cute..." The death glare they were getting from the former night guard of Candy's was less terrifying and more adorable before she was glomped by Jeremy who giggled.

"Rawr!" he cried. "I'ma kwing of da jungle!" Mary grunted angrily and Jeremy sighed. "Work wiff me Mawrry."

"No!"

"You're bweing a booty butt." Mary blinked, greatly offended.

"Am nwaht!"

"Uh huh ywou awre."

"Mom's going to kill me..." Mike grumbled as the kittens bickered as Blank came in, carrying Chica's cookies and cakes.

"Snack time~!" Chica sang happily and Jeremy and Gold gasped excitedly.

"Yay!" Gold exclaimed as he lifted his hands to the air. Chica giggled in delight as she handed Gold a cookie, who took and with full determination began to eat the full thing in as a few bites as possible. Jeremy beamed as Chica handed him a large cookie as well.

"Dank you!"

"Would you like a cookie too Mary?" Chica asked sweetly and Mary crossed her arms and tried to bury herself in her fur, earning giggles from Chica. "Mary, that's adorable."

"No! I'm nawt!" Mary yelled in frustration, tears started to form. "I'm nawt adworable! I'm a gwon-*hic*Imma grwon-" She started to bawl and Blank quickly put the treats down and picked up Mary and started to gently shush her. She screamed louder and squirmed and Blank's heart broke.

"M-Mary! P-Please stop crying!" Mike quickly stood and took his cousin from Blank.

"I got it. I can calm her down." Mike said as he bounced her gently in his arms before he reached for a bottle and placed it in her mouth. Mary blinked and made a startled mew before she glared at her cousin. "You're hungry. And you are a bitch when you're hungry."

"Mikey!"

"It's true, I'm not going to sugarcoat it." Mike said simply as Mary reluctantly started to drink from the bottle. "It's nothing against you, Blank; she gets easily overwhelmed when she's hungry." Mike said simply before looking at Mary. "And I know it's embarrassing to be like this, so I understand how weird this is..." Mary raised an eyebrow but she kept drinking. "I was a puppy for a bit..."

"Did Jack do that?" Blank asked slowly.

"Who? No, it was Marion." Mike said. "And when he tried to change Jeremy back to normal, Gold appeared out of nowhere, was yelling something about Springs, but Marion ended up mis-saying the spell and poof, Gold's a toddler..." Blank blinked slowly.

"Huh...ok..."

"He'll explain it later...if he gets off the ceiling...Gold kinda surprised him..."

"I can imagine..." Bonnie said slowly as Jeremy finished his cookie and proclaimed:

"I swall hawe anudder!"

.

* * *

.

 **He meant 'another'.**

 **And Candy was the only one that new of Mary was staying at Rebecca's. We'll see what Gold meant by something about Springs (Hint: Rebecca's face shall be priceless.)**

 **My headcanon is that when Marion gets spooked, he's like a cat on the ceiling and it takes him a bit to get back to normal. And Blank is a precious cinnamon roll. And the Grumpy Cat is Mary's spirit animal *Mary rolls her eyes and groans***

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE _ Review and Enjoy~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 28: Blown Minds

 _Meanwhile_

"Rebecca!" Nadia said cheerfully as her daughter opened the door and let her and Francis in. "How are you?"

"Alright...I've been trying to get Marion down." Nadia raised an eyebrow as Rebecca pointed up. Nadia followed the pointing and saw the marionette clinging to the ceiling, looking perplexed and startled like a cartoon cat. "I don't know how he got in...or why he's up there..." She looked at her mother. "And why are you two here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Francis said. "You did have a nasty fall at that Candy's place..." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you there?" Rebecca asked slowly and her mother beamed.

"We were on a date hon; Francis and I decided to get lunch together and Candy's seemed like a good idea at the time." Rebecca blinked slowly before she collapsed to the floor; the idea of her mother dating Francis/Springs blowing her mind. "R-Rebecca?! Baby!"

"That was weird..." Francis said slowly before looking up at Marion. "Marion...can you even get down?" Marion made a squeak sound and Francis sighed. "I'll go grab a broom."

.

* * *

.

"Mary...Mary..." Mike said as he tried to get the bottle out of his cousin's mouth, but she was still trying to drink from the empty bottle. "It's empty. You got it all. You don't need every last drip in there." Mary grumbled and reluctantly let go. Mike chuckled and handed her a cookie. "Will this placate you, your highness?" She gave him a dirty look but took the cookie and put it in her mouth, grunting angrily. Mike laughed as he put her down. "She's good."

"My cooking always makes anyone happy~!" Chica sang happily. "Though I'm not sure if Freddy's gonna be happy about this though."

"Pfft," Bonnie said. "I got it if he complains."

"Bonnie, please don't blackmail him with the ballerina photos again..." Mike and the two kittens looked at Chica. "It's a long story..."

"Nope, I got even better ones." Bonnie snickered. Chica sighed before she looked at Mike.

"Ok then...but Mikey, when are you going to talk to Rebecca about you two dating?" Blank looked at Mike, admittedly stunned as the man went red.

"What?"

"Yeap!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Mwikey and Bwecca are sthoooo in wuv!"

"O-Oh..."

"Wub?" Gold asked slowly before his eyes lit up. "Wike pwrincess and pwrinces and happidy effer after?" Jeremy nodded.

"Exactly!" Mary rolled her eyes and Mike covered his face and groaned in embarrassment.

"You like Rebecca?" Blank asked slowly.

"Yes..." he mumbled, knowing full well he couldn't hide it with these guys. "There, I admitted it; is everyone happy?"

"It's always better not to hide things from your friends, Mike." Chica said shooting a glare at Bonnie, who shrugged, ignoring the glare. "And besides, you and Rebecca would make a cute couple anyways. Oh! What if you two get married?! The wedding would be beautiful!" Mike went neon red.

"CHICA!" The bird in question just giggled.

.

* * *

.

"Caught cha." Francis chuckled as he caught the marionette who lost his grip and landed in Francis's arms. Marion chuckled sheepishly.

"S-Sorry...Gold startled me..."

"Uh huh...and where is he now?"

"Mike took him back to the pizzeria...cause I goofed up the spell and turned Gold into a bear cub." Francis blinked slowly before snickering.

"That's funny..." Nadia looked up from waking her daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Goofed up a spell?"

"Y-Yeah..." Marion said sheepishly. "I meant to turn Jeremy back to normal...and instead I flubbed the line..." Nadia blinked a few times as Rebecca opened her eyes and shook her head.

" _What_?" Marion nodded as he summoned a light blue wisp on his fingers. Nadia blinked slowly before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, surprising everyone.

"Uh..." Marion said slowly as Rebecca huffed.

"Damnit Marion..."

"What?"

"Did you have to summon whatever you did?"

"I just wanted to prove a point...you know, in case she didn't believe me..." Rebecca groaned loudly.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Mary roused a bit from her nap as she felt something get put on her.

"Hmmm?"

"Shh..." Blank said gently. "You looked chilly..." Mary was quiet for a moment, feeling briefly guilty about how she acted earlier.

"Bwank?" She asked slowly, slightly surprised about the lisp.

"Yes Miss Mary?"

"I...I'm sworry I made you worried 'bout me...and for bewing mean..." She didn't see, but she could sense that the animatronic smile softly.

"It's alright...I just wanted to see you smile...but for now, you should finish having a nap." Mary nodded slowly and snuggled up against the animatronic and started to go back to sleep, unintentionally purring loudly. Blank smiled sweetly. "Sweet dreams Miss Mary..." He rubbed her ears for a bit, making her purr louder and earning the death glare of the two other toddlers who were trying to nap as well.

.

* * *

.

 **And Say it with me now: AAWWWWW~!**

 **Chester: Ha! My Mary is more adorable than your Jeremy! *Freddy growls* What do you say to that, huh?**

 **Freddy: YOUR MOTHER! *Tackles him as the two toddlers watch in embarrassment***

 **Just a short fluffy chapter with Rebecca finding out about her mom dating; Marion is part Looney Tunes cat; Bonnie blackmails Freddy on a regular basis apparently (and Freddy looks damn good in a tutu by the way); and the toddlers being adorable :D**

 **Thank you all for reading and Happy Holidays~!**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 29: Did I Forget to Mention?

 _After Naptime_

"RAWRR!" Jeremy cried out as he pounced on Bonnie's leg. The rabbit took a moment but dramatically gasped.

"Nooo!" Bonnie stepped to the side, trying to avoid the kitten, who 'chased' him around. "Noo! Have Mercy on me~!"

"Never!"

"Chica~ Mikey~ Help!" Chica giggled as Mike shook his head, trying to focus on the cameras, but he was smiling.

"Oh no, I can't, I can't anger the kitten!"

"I'm working." Mike mumbled and Bonnie groaned.

"Mary! Goldie! Save Me!" The yellow bear tottled, trying to catch up

"I'm trwying!" Gold cried out. "But he'sth so fwast!"

"Ha! I'm dwa Kwing! Da Kwing of da Fweddy's!" Jeremy exclaimed excitedly before he fell over. "Who-ofph!" He scrambled up as Mary looked away innocently, grabbing her tail. "Hwey!"

"Wat?" She asked, layering on the sweetness and batting her eyelashes. "I didn't do nwotin, Jerememe..." Jeremy puffed his cheeks out but was also turning a bright shade of red. He turned away in a huff and Mary smirked as the adults watching had to hold back their laughter, knowing exactly what happened.

"Good job Mary!" Chica cooed as Blank picked her up. "You're a good charmer~!" Mary shrugged absently, though she did feel good and proud of herself and the attention. She let out a smug purr/chirp noise.

"It was notin'."

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Mom...are you ok?" Nadia groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Well, other than my sense of what's real being shattered, I'm fine..." She grumbled and looked at the two worried guys. "Anything else you want to tell me little puppet guy?" Marion puffed his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"Clearly." Nadia rolled her eyes in annoyance before checking her phone. "Oh, good."

"What?" Rebecca asked slowly.

"Your dad's flight came in on time. He'll be able to meet us for Dinner tonight." Springs/Francis blinked slowly and even Marion was shell shocked while Rebecca had the face of sarcastic enjoyment of knowing that awkward dinner awaited.

"W-What?" Nadia looked at Springs, admittedly confused.

"Rebecca didn't tell you? Me and Davis, her father, have been separated. Almost eight years now..." Springs slowly blinked before it was his turn to faint, falling over onto the ground with a loud THUNK! Rebecca winced.

"I hope the floor's ok..." Marion blinked slowly before looking at Rebecca. "I'm being sarcastic Marion...He's fine. And I'm sure my floor's fine too...Or else he's going to refit of the entire place..."

"Does he know how to?" Rebecca shrugged.

"We'll find out if he busts my floor."

.

* * *

.

"Alright Mary, time to go back home." Blank said slowly after he looked at the clock. Mary whined as he picked her up.

"Nuu!"

"Yes, Miss Mary." Blank sighed. "Chester's going to be so worried about you...Cindy and Candy too." Mary glared at him.

"Stho?"

"You don't want to make them worried." Mary shrugged and huffed and Blank looked worriedly at Mike who rolled his eyes.

"Mary, do you want to stay at Rebecca's as a kitten and with Jeremy?"

"What!? No!"

"Then you go with Blank." Mary huffed her cheeks in annoyance. "It'll only be for another night or so, Marion's got his magic back to normal and it'll be all good. You and Jeremy will be back to normal in no time." Mary sighed.

"Fiiiiine...But it bwetter hwappen swoon. I don't wike being a twoddler. It'sth stupid."

"I know it is Mary. I was just like that too. But just chill about it, you can't change back to normal anytime soon."

"Hmph!" Mike chuckled and looked at Blank.

"She's good. A grouch like normal, but she's good." Mike said, shrugging.

"Ok..." Blank said slowly, not sounding convinced.

"Dude, don't stress, she's throwing a tantrum. I'm sure once she's gotten actual dinner in her stomach, and worn out by playing any number of games, she'll become a figurative angel." Blank nodded slowly and Mary huffed.

"I'm stwill heware Mwikey. I can stwill hear ywou." The man smirked and nodded.

"I know what I said."

.

* * *

.

 **Hey Everybody~! I'm back on Fanfiction . Net~!**

 **Moving Across Country does takes time away from writing But I'm back now! XD**

 **Jeremy's made of adorableness while falling for Mary's charm (And trying to steal Markiplier's Crown too) ; Nadia sends all the guys to the floor unintentionally; and Mary's made out of grumpiness. But Adorable Grumpiness nonetheless. *Mary the kitten glares***

 **Rambling Ahead! I've got some important questions for you guys; With this little Twist I added (I.E. Rebecca's dad is hanging around/chilling out/alive/etc), some of the things mentioned would be ret-conned to a certain extent.**

 **On the downside, it would mean that I'd have to think more and make sure I don't goof up _BUT_ that would mean that ghost/memories etc would have never happened and that confusion is no more :D and I can write some fun bonding with him (Becca's dad) and Springs/Francis, especially when Mike and Rebecca go on a date (Imagine the death glares Mike would get from the two (and Springs would have no idea why XD)). So the questions I'm asking are this:**

 **Do you guys want me to keep this story going like this? Or revamp the story and delete this story and start over and just have Guards turn into toddlers, shenanigans, and then turn back to normal, end of story/happily ever after? I personally am on the fence with the story and some of my other ones, but I don't mind continuing it, I just want to know how I should go about the storytelling XD**

 **But either way, Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 30: Bad Dreams and Weird Meetings

 _Mary was running, afraid that if she even took a second to catch her breath, she would be caught and forced to head back to...to that place, she couldn't even give the place the concept of calling it a 'home', not with what she knew happened. She tightened the hood around her neck as she crossed the street, splashing into puddles and soaking her pants before she saw the warm lights of the open resturant. She quickened her pace and made into the place right behind another family. She paused in the in between lobby to catch her breath; she was going to have to figure something out, she couldn't hide out in the streets; even if she wanted to, she would've been easily spotted and taken back. She sighed slowly before seeing a 'NOW HIRING' sign. She slowly took it and read it; Security Guard for the nights, mainly just watching cameras. It couldn't hurt to try, maybe she could get enough money to get a place. Her blood suddenly ran cold as she felt someone grabbing her shoulder._

 _"You really think you could run from me?" A deep voice said as Mary heard the click of a pocket knife being unsheathed. "You can't keep your friends waiting-"_

"MARY!" Mary screamed as she woke up in the arms of Candy. "Mary, it's ok, we're here!" Tears welled up as she grabbed onto Candy's chest and sobbed. Candy shushed her gently and stroked her fur. "It's ok...Bad dreams can do that..."

"Dude?!" Chester scrambled out of his cove and rushed over, though he tripped over Pen and the two fell into a table. Candy winced as Mary turned and looked at the mess. She sniffed and rubbed her nose as Chester got up. "Is everything alright?!" Candy sighed.

"Just a nightmare, Chester...it's fine...I've got it."

"Ah man, that sucks..." Mary sniffled and rubbed her nose as Chester came over to her to check on her. "You want to talk about it?" Mary frowned, though internally she was grateful that he was (or at least seemed) worried about her.

"No."

"OK..." Chester frowned before he lit up. "You wanna see juggle Pen?" The penguin made a squeak sound before he tried to run away.

"Whaa?" The monkey/chimp beamed before he picked up the penguin and went to find another thing to juggle. Candy sighed as Mary looked up at him. "Wat's he twalking about?"

"You'll see..." He sighed in annoyance. "Unfortunately...hopefully this time, he doesn't break any places..."

.

* * *

 _._

 _Later_

Francis/Springs was flabbergasted as he sat at the resturant table next to Rebecca; turns out Nadia's husband, well, ex-husband, Davis, was still alive. And the man in question was sitting across from him.

"Dad, this is Francis..." Rebecca introduced. "He's one of the night guard guys I work with." The man nodded, studying Francis. "We...ah, call him Springs, sometimes..."

"Interesting nickname..." Davis said slowly before looking at Nadia. "And I assume you two are dating?"

"Yeap." Nadia mused, earning Spring's blushing and Rebecca's embarrassed groan. "And our little rascal's got someone special too." Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

"MOM!" Rebecca exclaimed, her face neon red. "Mike and I are not, I repeat NOT, dating!" Nadia chuckled as her daughter's red face before looking at Davis with a 'she's lying and she's a cute liar; trying to lie to her parents' face.

"What's he like?" Rebecca went neon red.

"Mike's a nice guy," Springs said simply. "A bit oblivious, but usually means well..."

"Ah. I see."

"DAD!"

"What? I want to know what he's like...only the best for my baby girl." Rebecca went a shade of red as she let out of frustrated sound.

"I'm not dating him!"

"Becca, we're teasing." Nadia chuckled. "It's fine if you don't like him enough like that, but don't keep the poor boy waiting; Tell him and I'll drop it."

"And for some reason, I'm not buying that mom..."

"You are my daughter..." Rebecca groaned in annoyance and Davis shook his head before turning to Springs.

"So, Francis..." Springs looked at him. "How long have you worked at Freddy's?"

"Uhm...a bit...I usually do tinkering..."

"Breaking stuff." Rebecca coughed, earning the glare from the former-rabbit. "Three cameras, and four speakers..." Davis chuckled.

"But now I'm learning to work the security stuff..."

"Oh really? That interesting that Fazbear Entertainment decided to add more people for the night shift..." Davis turned to his daughter. "And the animatronics don't bother you too much?" Rebecca shrugged.

"It's like babysitting a bunch of 2-year olds."

"Ah..." Davis paused momentarily. "Let's see if I remember them; there's Freddy, Bonabelle, though I think they were changing the name to Bonnie..." Rebecca and Springs looked at each other, trying to not laugh out loud, realizing that they got blackmail on Bonnie. "Is Fazbear using the yellowsuits? I-I mean, the yellow bear suit and the yellow rabbit suit?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Well...I'm not sure...I've never seen them working." She elbowed Francis before he could interupt.

"What was that for?!" He whispered at her. She waited till her dad wasn't looking before turning to Springs.

"Dude, he was a suit actor for one of the suits." She hissed. "He doesn't know about you guys being...not empty suits and actually move about like the others..." Springs frowned.

"You're not making any sense."

"Trust me, I've tried to explain you guys when we were at the Frights' place...he didn't buy it; 'Those suits can't move on their own; they can only play on the stage and they even had to be propped up'...And then he chuckle about that before telling me to make sure I pick up a taser and pepper spray..." She shrugged absently. "And I'm not letting you dropping that bombshell on him." Springs was quiet before Rebecca's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? What?...Dude, I'm with my parents..."

"What is it?" Nadia asked.

"The kid I'm helping take care off with a friend is racing around and giving my friend grief..." Nadia chuckled as Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? We can come along and help out, it's fine by me." Davis said.

"No, dad, it's fine, I can handle it, I-"

"And we can me this friend of yours." Nadia said, though her smirk said that she knew who the 'friend' was. Rebecca groaned in annoyance, realizing that she was outnumbered.

"Fine..."

.

* * *

.

 ***Wrangling the plot bunny* Bonnie! Foxy! Help me keep a grip on this guy!**

 **Foxy: I got the net! *Leaps onto the pile and the bunny escapes while the two of us get trapped in the net* Darnit!**

 **Hopefully it comes back to I can update the stories more...**

 **Foxy: Probably...**

 **Oh well, we see more antics with Chester, Springs meeting Davis, Bonnie's name (It totally came from KudleyFan93's stories) and some of my own personal canon involving the 'SpringLock Suits', and let's see what'll come up plot-wise as I've got no idea (but that's ok)**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE_ Review and Enjoy~!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 31: He's Back~

 _At Rebecca's house_

"Jeremy!" Mike exclaimed as he dove to catch the picture frame. "Stop it! Rebecca's going to kill us!"

"No she won't." Jeremy beamed. "Cwause I'm adwoable and she wuvs you." Mike groaned, clearly annoyed with Jeremy's antics.

"Stop trying to make us a couple!"

"Nwever!" Jeremy said. "I'm da mwaster of mwatch-mwaking!"

"You're being an ass." Jeremy made a dramatic gasp.

"Mwikey!"

"What? You are!" Mike exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm not sugar coating that!"

"But dat's rude!"

"So are you! You may be in the body of a toddler cat, you're a gown man!" Jeremy huffed and looked away. Mike groaned in annoyance as the door opened. Jeremy gasped as he saw Rebecca.

"REBWECCAA!" Jeremy tottled over to the brunette. Rebecca chuckled nervously as she picked him up.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Mwikey bweing's mean. He won't wet me pway."

"The tragedy." Rebecca said sarcastically before turning to her mom, dad, and Francis. "Jeremy, this is my mom, my dad, and Springs. Guys, this is Jeremy. Over there is Mike; he's just helping me take care of Jeremy." She glared at her mother who smiled innocently as Davis took Jeremy in his arms.

"Hey little guy, how are you doing?"

"Mwikey's bweing a bwooty bwutt."

"Uh huh..." Davis nodded slowly, studying Mike, clearly not impressed with the blue eyed man. Mike smiled nervously as he looked Rebecca for help, who shrugged before her phone rang. She looked at it and answered it.

"Hello, hello, hel-Oh!" She looked mildly concerned. "No way...I'll get there right away sir..." Rebecca hung up. "Major thing at work, I'm really sor-"

"Don't worry about, we'll help Mike take care of Jeremy." Davis said, a rather mischievous glint in his eye. Not that Rebecca caught it as she thanked her parents and ran out of the house, grabbing her jacket. Mike inwardly gulped and Nadia hid a smirk behind her hand. "So, tell me about yourself, Mike." Mike blinked slowly, realizing that he was screwed.

"Uh..."

.

* * *

 _._

 _At Candy's_

Rebecca barely managed to catch her breath as she entered the resturant.

"Candy? What's wrong?" She managed out as she looked around for the cat. "Candy? Hello, anybody here?" No answers. "Damnit, Where the heck are you guys; I've got to get back to my folks..." She walked around the resturant, calling out for Candy or anyone who would answer. After a few minutes, she let out an angry groan. "Where the fuck are you guys?" She huffed in annoyance before someone grabbed her from behind and something with a horrible smell covered her mouth and nose.

"Shh, shh..." A deep male voice, sounding eerily familiar, mused as Rebecca struggled to get free but the smell started to overpower her. She struggled to stay awake before she collapsed into the arms of the person who chuckled. "Very good...very, very good..." He dragged her to the back room and rather carefully placed her on a chair. He briskly past Candy, who was slumped over, 'awake' but unable to move and picked up Mary, who was trying to hide behind her tail. "Now you're a new face..." He looked at Candy. "Who is this?" The cat animatronic glared at the man, who rolled his eyes and chuckled, as if the cat was joking. "Not very cooperative, are you?" The man scoffed as he set Mary down on the table. "You know it took me a long time to track where she ran off too, and I am not happy that this company didn't tell me sooner..." He looked over at Rebecca. "If you won't talk, then perhaps she will." He smirked as he grabbed some spare bungee cord and tied Rebecca up. "But for now, I'll get some answers from one of those other wastes of scrap metal...at least the place is cleaner than Fazbear's..." The man grunted and stormed off, leaving Candy unable to move, but able to hear Mary's pathetic whimpering. It broke Candy's heart as he wanted to get up and comfort her, but thanks to that man and the rounded device he had, he couldn't move.

"Mary..." He managed out. "It's going to be ok...Chester, Cindy, and Blank'll stop him..." Mary sniffled and rubbed her eyes as Candy spotted Rebecca's phone, hanging out of her coat pocket, which was slumped around her. "M-Mary!" Mary perked up and looked at Candy, terrified, yet hopeful. "H-her phone!" Mary looked confused. "We can call for help..." Mary blinked slowly and nodded before starting to crawl over. She made it to the edge of the table and gulped as she looked over the edge.

"C-C-Cwandy..." She managed out. "I-It's two fwar...I-I cwant weach it..."

"Can you jump onto her lap?"

"I-I cwan twy..."

"You got this..." Candy whispered as Mary got ready to jump onto Rebecca's lap (and yes, she did the shimy shamy thing cats do before they pounce) before she hopped onto the woman's lap, managing to keep herself on the lap. "Good job Mary! Now get the phone and call Mike!" Mary nodded as she tried to get that before they hear a loud THUNK sound.

"You almost got me there..." The man's voice said in annoyance. "But this isn't the first time I've out stepped animatronics." Mary froze as she realized who that man was. She trembled as she clenched onto Rebecca's shirt, completely terrified.

"M-Mary? Mary, are you alright?!" The animatronic cat struggled to get up, but couldn't as another THUNK sound was heard.

"Now this is starting to annoy me; where is my daughter?"

.

* * *

.

 **Foxy: Well...that went dark pretty fast...And why does Rebecca recognize the voice?**

 **I had to bring back Fredrick somehow. I need to fill my Purple Guy quota*shrug* I'm not really feeling like I want to keep Mary or Jeremy kittens forever. *Jeremy lets out a not-so-subtle sigh of relief and Chica pouts and starts grumbling about it* I'm not 100% sure on it yet, but honestly, I might do a different toddler story...**

 **Freddy: So long as I'm not doing anything embarrassing, I am fine with that.**

 **Don't tempt me Fazbear...you are considered the cutest as a toddler in many a toddler story *Freddy pauses, mildly concerned***

 **Either way, Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy~!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 32: Truth Comes Out

Rebecca groaned as she woke up and found herself tied up on a chair and a trembling kitten in her lap.

"Nugh...what the hell happened this time?" She wondered aloud.

"Ah, you're awake." A male voice said and Rebecca looked at the older man.

"UH...hi...?"

"I have a simple question for you. Answer it correctly and I will let you leave here, with some ibuprofen for the headache you are bound to have later on." The man said as he sat across from her.

"Um...ok..." She said slowly. "Not sure how well I can answer; I am only a specialty entertainer after all..."

"Where is my daughter, Mary?" Rebecca blinked a few times, a little off-put by the man's mellowness for lack of a better word.

"I'm sorry, say that again?"

"Mary Schmidt, my daughter. Where is she?" He stated, crossing his arms. Rebecca sighed and tried to shrug.

"Look dude, I haven't seen her since last week...Honest." Mary looked up at Rebecca, wondering how she was going to bluff her out of this, or if Candy didn't actually tell about that stupid prank that happened to her. "I mean I told her that the rumors weren't true, you know, the animatronics aren't going hurt her at night or anything, but she probably didn't believe me...She's the night guard, I rarely see her, anyways...Emil's not going to be happy with another guard running off."

"Hmm..."

"Sorry I'm not that helpful man..."

"Who is that...?" He pointed to Rebecca who looked down.

"Uh, well, apparently management thought it would be funny to get a kitten animatronic. And I've the bruises to prove that wasn't a good idea..." Mary make a sheepish mew, probably apologizing. "It's fine buddy...it's just bruises." The man sighed softly before standing.

"I see...Let me untie you, and send you on your way." He sighed as he came over, though Mary looked at him and her tail puffed up and she bristled up, clearly angry. "Alright, get off of her so I can untie her."

"NO!" Mary hissed and Rebecca let out a low slow sigh and the man looked mildly annoyed and even slightly amused.

"Vocal little one, aren't you?" He laughed bitterly.

"So...if you don't mind me asking..." Rebecca said slowly as Mary sat firmly on Rebecca's lap, preventing the man from getting too close to Rebecca. "You're Mary's dad...why are you looking for her?" The man hesitated for a moment before sitting back on the chair and sighing. "I mean, she's like 19/20-ish, right?" The man chuckled and shook his head.

"She's 16." Rebecca's face was priceless as she looked down at the kitten. "She and I had a...falling out a few years ago, when my wife left me...She...she blames me for it...and it didn't help that I had been still recovering from...an accident for a while before that..." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh..." Rebecca said slowly before she realized something. "OH! Oh! Oh...You're related to Mike..." The man looked up at her, surprised.

"You know Michael?" Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's a long story..." She chuckled nervously. "And as of right now he's probably get interrogated by my dad..." Mary looked at Rebecca, not pleased with where this was going. "Or getting pressured by my mom into asking me out...or any number of things..." She let out an annoyed sigh before looking at the kitten. "Can you please get off of me? I need to go back to my house to make sure it doesn't implode."

"No!" Mary yelled angrily. "Don't go!" Rebecca sighed, starting to get seriously annoyed with Mary's 'antics' and finding out that Mary had been hiding the fact she was _underage_ from everyone didn't make Rebecca feel any better. And of course, Rebecca was mildly pissed off that Mike didn't say anything about that either so she wanted to haul off and hit Mike.

"I'm starting to lose my patience with you." Rebecca said and Mary whimpered. "Now let him untie me, and-"

"He bwoke Cwandy!"

"It's only temporary." The man said simply. "I wasn't getting answers." Rebecca decided not to make a comment on that, what with the guy having an air of intimation and dangerous about him. "It will only last for another two or three minutes."

"See? Candy's fine." Mary grumbled angrily. "Fine, then you can come with me back to my place if you are so angry about me leaving..."

"Michael is living with you?" The man asked slowly.

"Like I said, long story."

.

* * *

.

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"I wub you Davby!" Jeremy giggled as Davis did a 'candy magic trick'.

"You love that you're getting candy." Nadia mused before turning to Mike. "So you're Virginia's kid..."

"Yes ma'am..." Nadia chuckled at the polite nervousiness Mike was dealing with.

"We used to work together at the community theater..." Nadia said softly. "Before she worked at Fazbear's with him and her bro-" Suddenly the door opened. "Ah, Rebecca, there you are-"

"Davis!?" The man behind Rebecca exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Uncle Fredrick?!"

"Mwary?"

"Swut uwp Jereme..." A very disgruntled animatronic cat grumbled as Nadia chuckled nervously.

"Lovely..." Springs looked at Nadia.

"Who's he?" He whispered.

"Long story." Nadia said quickly. "And not one I'm telling in front of my daughter."

"Oh..."

.

* * *

.

 **Let's just say that Rebecca's never going to come out from her house, thanks to her mom. And it turns out, Mary's been hiding things (and the reason Rebecca's getting angry is that she realized that Mary could've (on accident) gotten her arrested for helping a runaway minor), Fredrick isn't as he seems (and someone did contact him about where she was. As for who it was...you'll see),**

 **And Jeremy and Davis are adorable, and poor Mike as he's majorly doomed.**

 **Mike: *sarcastic* Woo, thanks...it's so awesome being doomed. *I roll my eyes***

 **At least you're not a toddler, or *cough* magicallyturnedintoaanimatronic*cough***

 **Mike: What was that? *I beam 'innocently' and he frowns* Don't you even dare...**

 **Either way, Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE Review and Enjoy~!**


	33. UPDATEIMPORTANT STORY DETAILS

**Little Lights and Tiny Doors**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's. Story_

Update/Important Story Details

Hey guys, I know that you guys will be disappointed with this, thinking this update is continuing the story, but I have to get this off my chest and mind.

As you may have noticed, I've put that I'm rewriting the story. Why? Well, I'm no longer happy with where this story was heading and how some details were being read. Mostly regarding how I've been writing my OC Character Rebecca and her reasoning and dealing with certain events. I had come up with an idea explaining why she would not care for her own safety, especially with what happened with Frederick. However, I realized that while the idea could explain a lot and justify some of her actions, it would have me run the risk of either offending people or angering fans of a friendly Spring-Trap. (Basically possessed Springs nearly kills her, only to snap out of it when the 6 AM chimes rang)

So yeah, with that and have no ideas on how to continue and wrap up the story in a proper way, I'm rewriting it

Questions:

 _Will you delete this story when you post the new one?_

I'll mark this one as Complete and edit the description for this story to direct people to the new one when I post the new 'Little Lights' story

 _Will you include FNaC in the new fic?_

Probably not...going through the lore again when FNaC 2 came out, I realized that I didn't do that game's story any justice, and frankly, adding Candy and Co. Adds too many characters and I don't want to be overwhelmed. So probably not, though should the desire, once the Little Lights story is finished, to do a sequel involving FNaC, then maybe.

 _Will [X, Y, or Z] happen?_

I dunno, these plot bunnies only leave with about 5 chapters worth of stuff before bailing.

 **...**

But Most importantly, Thank you all for following me and taking time to read this and I hope you enjoy the rest of the week!


End file.
